


圓刷 - C'est la vie

by Bambisrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose





	圓刷 - C'est la vie

ABO  
OOC有  
微奎八、榮勳、澈漢，因為真的很少，不帶tag

01.

「恩…哈…全圓佑…」  
知秀被反面鎖在圓佑懷裡，怒瞪著圓佑的眼裡滿滿都是情慾的腥紅，知秀的後頸一陣痛感是他怒瞪圓佑的原因，剛剛被訊息素影響帶起的發情期就這樣被硬生生地壓了下去  
「明天有行程，你比我清楚的」圓佑把懷中的人翻回正面，在他額上憐惜的印下一吻  
「你明明就知道還這樣鬧」知秀讓自己換了個姿勢整個人蜷在圓佑的懷抱裡，深呼吸的聞著圓佑好聞的味道  
「睡吧，明天要早起呢」圓佑伸手關了在床頭的燈，拿棉被把懷裡的人裹好，兩人就這樣沉沉睡去

隔天一早的機場熙熙攘攘都是準備出國的人們，另外有一群特別顯眼的人被記者們的攝影機團團圍住正努力的往機場內部走去，圓圈的中心點是近來鋒頭最盛的新科影帝全圓佑，跟在他身旁的是號稱無所不能的全能經紀人洪知秀，兩人為了拍攝電影而出國，拍攝地點是遠在他方的英國，為期三個月的拍攝期間代表這段時間內媒體將失去一個新聞的焦點，不只全圓佑是話題中心，洪知秀更是大家想要追逐的焦點，不僅是因為他長得漂亮，工作能力強，更讓大家感興趣的是他是一名omega，另外，要採訪到他比採訪到全圓佑還難，只要有全圓佑的場合就會有洪知秀，但所有的記者都領教過洪知秀雖然笑著跟你講話，卻用眼神殺人的絕活，所以只要洪知秀在幾乎誰都別想接近全圓佑  
「終於進來了」圓佑一屁股坐下機場VIP室的椅子就攤著不想動  
「辛苦您了，全大影帝」知秀坐在圓佑的另一邊，手上拿著平板不停的再確認些什麼  
「幹嘛這樣跟我說話」本來在金屬框眼鏡後的眼睛已經閉上又在睜開  
「我樂意，你管我」知秀的眼睛一秒都沒有離開過平板，感受到圓佑的目光之後才抬起頭看了一眼之後又回到工作上  
圓佑也再次閉上眼睛休息，他早已習慣戀人工作狂的體質，也習慣了他只要開始工作就會忽略自己的事實，知秀一直到上飛機前一刻都沒辦法休息，因為要離開三個月的時間，必須把事情都先安排好，還有去到英國當地的住宿等等全都是知秀一手包辦  
「現在休息吧」一上飛機之後圓佑就把知秀的手機沒收，替他向空姐要來一件毛毯之後就命令他休息，畢竟昨天晚上也是工作到接近凌晨，兩人可以休息的時間根本不夠，來到機場後卻還是只能一直工作，知秀不愛惜自己的身體圓佑也不能這樣放任他

一到英國之後兩人也馬不停蹄的就往飯店趕去，他們的飯店住在離片場不遠的地方，雖說是飯店應該說是兩人租的小套房兩房一廳的構造跟他們在首爾的公寓有點像，只是沒那麼大  
「圓佑，先把衣服換了，晚上要先跟導演和編劇見一面」知秀一進房間確定設備都沒有問題之後就送房東太太出門，回來看到圓佑整個人癱在沙發上連動都不想動  
「見什麼見啊，到這裡還要見，他們不膩我都膩了」說也好笑，這次圓佑電影的導演和編劇就是跟自己要好的學弟，在首爾的時候也沒少見過，千里迢迢來到英國居然還要在開拍前占用他跟知秀的時間  
「就吃個飯嘛」  
「不會有記者吧？」圓佑在知秀閃身進房前捉住他的手腕把人帶到懷裡  
「據我所知是不會，全圓佑你別給我穿運動服去」知秀似乎習慣了圓佑這樣的動作，一手習慣性的就撫上圓佑的腰，知秀當然知道圓佑在打什麼算盤  
「不就是吃個飯嘛」圓佑在知秀頸邊聞夠了他的雪松味之後才放開知秀轉身進房，最後圓佑還是在知秀的脅迫下穿了正常的襯衫和牛仔褲出門

電影開拍也已經過了一個月，圓佑每天忙到精神有點恍惚，雖然是一部劇情片，但過程中主角經歷的卻是撕心裂肺的愛情，圓佑在這一個月以來的拍攝他發現他有點受到角色的影響，有時下了戲卻還是沉浸在主角的情緒裡，尤其是在英國拍攝的部分，正好就是歷經分離之後卻又得知來自家人不好的消息的部分，所以圓佑的情緒輕易地被影響  
「圓佑啊，還好嗎？」今天是緊湊的排程中難得空出來的一天，讓忙了一陣的兩人都可以有好好休息的時間，知秀當然也察覺到了圓佑最近情緒不佳，但他以為只是一般的低潮期罷了  
「可以讓我一個人靜一靜嗎？」知秀正拿著一杯咖啡想要走進房裡，卻被房裡的黑暗嚇到，明明是大白天，沒想到圓佑竟然把燈全都關了窗簾也全都拉上，一個人坐在床邊，圓佑突然嚴厲的語氣讓知秀不知所措，只能默默地走出門外  
「圓佑，吃飯了」剛剛的插曲知秀沒放在心上，得到久違的休息時間知秀很開心，因為他終於可以親自下廚，難得可以吃到家鄉的料理  
「圓佑…？」  
「就叫你不要管我了」知秀才打開一點點門縫就聽到圓佑的吼聲，被吼的人就像-被下了定身咒一樣一動也不動，圓佑怒吼的那瞬間訊息素也不受控制的爆了出來，現在整個房裡都是圓佑的紅茶味，知秀再次默默地關上門獨自一人坐在餐桌旁吃飯，就算漂亮的眼睛裡盈滿淚水，那人卻倔強的不讓淚水落下  
知秀吃飯很慢，在他快吃完的時候房裡的人這才打開門走了出來，臉上都是說不出的疲倦，知秀在幾乎沒有見過圓佑這麼狼狽的樣子，知秀起身收拾著碗筷，正打算躲開剛剛朝他發脾氣的人，卻在擦身而過時被揣住手腕  
「知秀，對不起」  
一聽到圓佑低沉又沙啞的聲音知秀本來已經恢復平靜的情緒又上來了，眼淚不受控的就落了下來  
「對不起啊知秀…我的錯…是我不應該把情緒帶到你身上的…對不起」圓佑把臉埋在知秀頸邊細細地吻著算是賠罪，當他發現自己胸前的衣料濕了一大片之後才知道原來知秀受了多大地委屈  
「對不起啊知秀…」圓佑把人帶到沙發坐下，蹲在知秀兩腿中間盯著知秀哭紅的雙眼，輕輕地拍著知秀的頭並釋放出一點點訊息素安撫知秀的情緒  
「你也知道不能把情緒帶到我身上啊」知秀越想越不服氣，低頭就朝圓佑的鎖骨咬去  
「只是你這次真的陷的很深啊…」知秀讓圓佑坐到沙發上，讓他的兩手環住自己  
「我好累…」圓佑把頭靠在知秀肩上享受著短暫的休息時光

隔天開工的時候圓佑又回到正常的樣子，像是昨天的事不曾發生一樣，但知秀還是特別注意了圓佑的情緒，發現他沒什麼問題之後就自顧自地去做自己該做的事了  
知秀忙了一整個上午，為了之後的拍攝又是確認服裝又是確認場地忙的不可開交，終於可以喘個氣休息一下去個洗手間時卻聽到了有人在討論剛剛拍的那場戲，自己因為有事暫時離開的那場戲  
「你看到剛剛圓佑哥和淨漢哥拍的吻戲了嗎？」  
「看到了，超曖昧的，你不覺得他們感覺有些什麼嗎？」  
「對啊，我上次還看到圓佑哥和淨漢哥兩人單獨在對面的酒館喝酒」  
「我上次看了淨漢哥依偎在圓佑哥裡的那場戲，真的是太像情侶了」  
知秀本想在裡面待到外面的人離開才出去，但突然一陣窒息感襲來，他再也忍不住開門出去  
「知秀哥」兩個小助理同時跟知秀打招呼，知秀露出漂亮的笑眼回應他們之後就走出去了，圓佑和知秀的關係從來沒有公開過，除了親近的朋友外很少人知道他們是一對  
「知秀哥，你表情怎麼這樣？」知秀走到導演旁邊的位子坐下，開口的卻是站在身後的編劇，徐明浩  
「你們剛剛拍吻戲？」明浩和珉奎對看了一眼，一同看向知秀  
「知秀哥你看到了？」他們明明是確定知秀哥不在場之後才拍的啊  
「別人說的」  
「哥，你別太在意了，真的沒什麼」  
「他們說很曖昧…」知秀把手埋在手心裡，他也不是第一次聽到這樣的傳言，但可能是因為昨天圓佑的失控，讓知秀不安感越來越重

「知秀…」圓佑從背後環住正在做菜的知秀，圓佑怎麼想都想不到他到底做錯了什麼，今天早上知秀不見蹤影，下午雖然跟在他身邊看著他拍戲，但感覺氣氛不太對，除了圓佑提出問題之外知秀繃著一張臉都不跟他講話  
「怎麼了？」趁著知秀關了小火，圓佑把懷裡的人轉身面對自己，一手壓著他的頭讓他靠在自己胸前  
「我做錯什麼？告訴我…」圓佑與其自己猜知秀的心思，他更想要直接從知秀嘴裡知道知秀在想什麼  
「沒錯…什麼都沒做錯」知秀靠在圓佑肩上聞著好聞的紅茶味低聲說著  
「那你還這樣對我？」像是察覺到知秀不安的心情，圓佑有意無意的釋放了一些訊息素想要安撫知秀的心情  
「怎麼了？吃醋了？」圓佑怎麼想都只有今天早上那場吻戲，但他明明沒看到知秀在場，今天那場吻戲其實也沒有多煽情，只是在窗邊輕吻一下然後把人抱到桌上而已，但他不能保證知秀從別人口中聽到的說詞是什麼  
「沒有…有…」知秀本來搖搖頭想拒絕，但他一抬起頭來看到圓佑眼裡疑惑的眼神之後就放棄掙扎了  
「聽到什麼了？」知秀又低下頭去搖了搖頭  
「知秀…告訴我」圓佑一手抬起知秀的臉讓他看著自己，他看著知秀想要逃避的眼神強迫著知秀看著自己  
「他們說…很曖昧…」圓佑聽著聽著就知道不是什麼大事了  
他牽著知秀來到落地窗邊從後面環抱著他  
「那我再做一次給你看，嗯？」  
圓佑走到知秀面前小心翼翼地捧著他的臉，在他漂亮的唇上輕輕的印下一吻，並把他整個人收進懷裡，在知秀沒有防備時突然一個用力把人抱到旁邊的餐桌上，換來知秀的輕呼跟緊抓著圓佑手臂不放  
「就這樣，嗯？不要生氣了，知秀…」圓佑一下一下的吻著知秀，也不等知秀回答就這樣一直吻著直到感受到知秀的微些抗拒，知秀的手抵著圓佑胸膛阻止圓佑繼續動作，兩人對上眼後沒有人先移開，直到知秀看著圓佑眼底浮現的腥紅漸漸退去才伸手環住圓佑的脖子把自己丟進他溫暖的懷抱裡

02.

明浩推開酒吧大門的時候就看到知秀趴桌上喃喃自語了，明浩走到知秀旁的椅子坐下後立刻發現不對勁，知秀周圍散發著淡淡的雪松香，明浩用手肘推推站在身後的珉奎，讓他放出訊息素來嚇阻那些已經在暗處虎視眈眈的Alpha們  
「知秀哥，知秀哥」明浩輕輕拍著眼前的人的手臂，想要喚醒他的一點意識  
「知秀哥你可以起來嗎？我們回去吧」明浩看著趴在桌上的人一點反應都沒有  
「圓佑…全圓佑…你怎麼可以這樣對我…」知秀像是在夢裡一般的囈語著  
「哥，我們先回去吧」  
一進來的時候沒有發現，在昏暗燈光的照射下不太明顯，明浩這才看清楚了知秀臉上不自然的紅暈，明浩這下才發覺大事不妙，他知道這哥酒量不算差，而且就算喝醉了通常也都面不改色，再加上剛剛散發在周圍的訊息素也不像知秀的作風，讓明浩心中警鈴大作  
「金珉奎快，把哥帶回去」  
一察覺事情不對勁，明浩立刻就讓珉奎一起撐起無力的知秀，攙扶著往他們的住處去，走出酒吧的過程中，一路上經過的Alpha們紛紛露出心懷不軌的笑容，甚至有些還想伸手偷摸知秀一把，全被眼明手快的珉奎擋掉

明浩和珉奎好不容易才把人扛回他們下榻的飯店，把知秀安置在床上後，明浩立刻就把珉奎趕回他自己的房間，免得他待在房間裡受到知秀不受控訊息素的影響，明浩暗自慶幸著幸好那時為了方便工作還是開了兩間房，才得以應付眼前的狀況  
「好熱…唔…」知秀躺在床上把自己襯衫衣領拉開，想要接觸到更多涼爽的空氣來抑制體內不斷升上來的熱氣  
明浩倒了杯冰水放在床頭後，也沒停下手邊的動作，抄起手機就打給圓佑，試了幾次之後發現對方都沒接電話，正氣結著不知道如何是好的時候，身後卻傳來一陣陣聲響，專注在電話上的明浩沒發現知秀已經醒來，他正用著迷濛的眼神掃視著自己身在何處  
「明浩…我包裡有抑制劑…」知秀甩甩稍微回復一點意識的頭，看清楚了現在身處何處後放鬆下來就看到背對他站在床尾的明浩，知秀伸手指了指被明浩帶回來放在桌上的包包  
明浩被突然出聲的知秀嚇到，沒想到知秀都已經接近發情期了自制力還那麼強，但明浩還是很快地找回理智幫知秀在包裡找到他早就準備好的抑制劑  
「哥，怎麼回事，你不是都不用抑制劑的嗎？」  
沒等知秀回答，明浩幫知秀換了杯溫開水再拿起抑制劑給知秀吃下，然後轉身去了浴室拿一條擰好的熱毛巾讓知秀把身上的汗水擦乾淨  
「備著用的」知秀吃下藥後才艱難的開口  
「但哥你應該知道…那你怎麼還去喝酒」  
「你能相信圓佑不記得嗎？」知秀看著明浩的眼神瞬間就黯淡下來，平常光芒四射的人，現在眼底一絲光彩都不存在  
「你說圓佑哥不記得哥的發情期？怎麼可能？」  
明浩聲音裡的訝異知秀一點都不意外，因為依明浩他們對這兩個哥哥的瞭解這種事情根本就不應該發生在他們身上，從大學時期就一路要好到現在的哥哥們，圓佑對知秀的疼愛是明眼人都看的出來的  
「圓佑哥去哪裡了？剛剛打電話給他他也沒接」  
「不知道，聽說最近很常跟淨漢出去」知秀低著頭，被發情期影響的他，不安感漸漸襲來，眼眶裡慢慢盈滿淚水  
「哥，你別想太多，圓佑哥只是太沉浸在角色裡了」明浩伸手握住知秀放在棉被外的手  
「沉浸在角色裡就可以不理我？」知秀一抬頭，明浩就看到淚水從知秀臉上落下  
「不是…哥…」明浩坐上床邊抱著跟他一樣纖瘦的哥哥，明浩其實有些被嚇到，這是他第一次看到知秀露出如此脆弱的一面，因為知秀就算是跟圓佑在一起的時候兩人也很少有Alpha和Omega的強弱感，而且總是以笑顏對人的知秀哥就算是在面對很親的朋友時也很少會有這樣失控的面貌

明浩的手機不合時宜的響起，知秀一看到來電顯示的人名立刻就撇過頭去，明浩雖然很想不接電話，但畢竟是他先打了電話給人家  
「圓佑哥」  
「明浩，什麼事？」  
「哥你問我什麼事，你知道知秀哥…算了」  
「什麼啊，為什麼知秀不在家裡？」圓佑聲音裡的煩躁沒有藏住，讓明浩聽了也只能皺了皺眉頭，回答圓佑的聲音也是又低沉了幾分  
「知秀哥在我飯店，至於為什麼哥你來了就知道」  
說完之後明浩立刻把電話掛斷，讓圓佑連問問題的機會都沒有，之後圓佑又打電話來全都被明浩毫無猶豫地掛斷  
「知秀哥，你如果不希望圓佑哥來，我可以叫珉奎處理的」明浩看著把自己埋在棉被裡的知秀，跟圓佑講電話的過程中他沒有忽略掉知秀臉上停不下來的淚水

圓佑看著電梯數字不斷上升，直到到達明浩告知他的樓層，心裡正怪罪著知秀和明浩瞞著他什麼，但電梯門一打開看到珉奎站在房門外就知道沒好事  
「珉奎，知秀呢？」圓佑急急忙忙抓住珉奎，想要問清楚知秀的下落  
「哥，你會不會太過分啊，你知道知秀哥要是沒打給明浩…」珉奎只要一想到這可能的後果，後面的話就什麼講不出來了  
「什麼啊？」圓佑本就不佳的心情，被他們這樣一個個話都說一半的人弄得更煩躁，他本來想繞過珉奎直接朝明浩的房間走去，卻在經過珉奎的時候聽到他說了一句  
「知秀哥說他現在不想見你」圓佑停下腳步，一臉不可置信的看著珉奎  
「哥你要不要自己想想你上次暫時標記知秀哥是什麼時候的事了」珉奎冷著一張臉站在圓佑面前  
圓佑這才開始認真回想上次標記知秀好像是知秀吃醋的那天晚上，算一算日子腦袋才像想到什麼一樣  
「我要見知秀」圓佑才開始懊悔原來他已經冷落知秀那麼久了，就算知秀還是一直在圓佑身邊做著他該做的事，也從來沒有擺過臉色給圓佑看，甚至因為知道他壓力很大，連發情期快到了也不說  
沒有圓佑，知秀的發情期要怎麼度過，他們早在交往的時候就約定過，如果非不得已的時候發情期不能用抑制劑，該不會…想到這裡圓佑垂在身旁的雙手握緊拳頭，不對，他在整理行李的時候沒有看到知秀有買新的抑制劑才對，家裡有的抑制劑也都是很久以前的，所以知秀應該沒有帶抑制劑才對，想到這裡圓佑又鬆了一口氣，但圓佑又想到所以知秀現在是一個人在過著發情期嗎？  
「讓我見知秀」珉奎依然站在那裡沒有要移動腳步的意思  
「金珉奎你讓開」見珉奎擋在路中間不讓圓佑往房間走去，圓佑在也忍不住的低吼出來  
「不讓，知秀哥說不讓你見他」

「哥，圓佑哥來了」明浩轉頭看著半躺在床上滑著手機的人，一臉淡定的像是來人與他無關一樣  
「知道，我聽到聲音了」就算吃了抑制劑身體不再那麼無力，但知秀臉上淡淡的紅暈還是沒散掉，可能是因為太久以來都是被標記的關係，抑制劑起不到那麼多的效果，又或是其他的原因  
「真的不讓圓佑哥見嗎？」坐在床上的人搖了搖頭  
「珉奎會讓他進來的」知秀看著明浩疑惑的眼神笑了出聲  
「珉奎不會希望你今天跟我睡的」明浩無奈的看著都這種時候了還在玩弄他的哥哥不知道如何是好，正當明浩打算說些什麼反擊的時候，房門卻在這時候被打開  
圓佑一聞到滿屋子的雪松味時其實就已經有些受不了，他趁珉奎還沒進門之前就先把房門關上  
知秀看向來人，眼裡的情緒像是被隱藏起來一樣讀不出任何情緒，知秀拍拍明浩的膝蓋示意他自己沒事讓他去找珉奎  
「謝謝你啊，明浩」

明浩抱著忐忑的心情關上自己的房門，房內的兩個人對峙著，圓佑站在床尾居高臨下看著坐在床上的知秀，眼底的情緒複雜到說不出到底參雜著哪些，知秀坐在床上神情淡漠，像是圓佑眼裡的情緒與他無關  
「知秀…」圓佑本想靠近知秀一點而移動了位置，卻被知秀一個眼神硬生生的逼回他原本站的位置  
「你用抑制劑了？」  
圓佑這才想起知秀正在發情期，但除了臉上的一點點紅暈和滿屋子的訊息素味道之外一點症狀都沒有，見知秀不回答圓佑更肯定了自己的猜測  
「明浩的？」  
圓佑一直不想承認抑制劑是知秀自己帶的，雖然他知道這樣的可能性很大，但他一直想說服自己知秀不會這樣對他，畢竟這是他們兩個人的約定，不管他在怎麼冷落知秀，知秀也不應該這樣不提醒他自己的發情期快到了  
「你喝酒了？」  
知秀依然不發一語只是坐在床上看著圓佑的情緒轉變，圓佑的情緒越被挑起，知秀的情緒卻越變越冷靜，圓佑突然發現房間裡的味道不單單只有訊息素的味道，還混雜著一絲酒味，他本以為是明浩的關係，畢竟小酌是明浩和珉奎的情趣之一，但明浩都離開那麼久了酒味還依然沒有散去，代表著酒味的來源是眼前的人  
「洪知秀」  
圓佑再也忍不住的大吼出來，眼前的人還是一臉淡漠的看著自己，圓佑覺得他一團氣打在棉花上讓他很難受，他受不了眼前的人為什麼會做出這樣的事  
「你要不要冷靜一點再來跟我談？」  
知秀終於開口說話，說出來的卻不是圓佑想聽的，不是解釋他為什麼會隨身帶著抑制劑，也不是說他今晚買醉的理由，更不是他發情期不找自己的原因，圓佑滿腔怒氣卻沒地方發洩，隨手拿起明浩放在一旁的紅酒杯就想要往地上砸去  
「全圓佑，你不要太過分，那不是你的東西」  
知秀怎麼可能不知道，怎麼可能不知道圓佑現在想要聽到的是什麼，但圓佑冷落他是事實，今天晚上他跟淨漢在一起也是事實，圓佑見到知秀第一件事居然不是解釋他今晚的去向，反而是反過來質問他的所作所為，也讓知秀嚥不下這一口氣

03.

圓佑被知秀一吼停下了手邊的動作，他一臉不可置信地看著安穩地坐在床上的知秀  
「洪知秀，你」  
「我怎樣？」知秀用比圓佑大聲吼出來，讓圓佑愣在原地  
「你自己整整一個禮拜在我睡著後才回來你要我怎麼跟你說，每天都去酒吧喝酒不要以為我不知道」  
一滴淚從知秀臉上滑落，圓佑卻因為懊悔著低頭而錯過知秀臉上的淚水，等到圓佑再次抬起頭的時候，知秀又回復到之前那個冷漠的樣子  
「你以為是我願意用抑制劑嗎？是你自己說你會陪我度過每個的發情期的，是你說用抑制劑傷身不讓我用的，是你說你會保護我的…」  
這就是今天知秀明明知道已經接近發情期卻還是去喝酒的原因，在很久以前圓佑承諾過他會保護他不讓其他人欺負，知秀想要看看到底圓佑說的是不是實話，今天在酒吧喝到微醺時他曾打了電話給圓佑，發現對方不接電話之後就傳了訊息給淨漢，得到的回覆是圓佑和淨漢在另一家酒吧裡喝酒，知秀得知了之後shot一杯接一杯灌直到醉倒，幸好在他還有意識的時候下意識地打給了明浩，明浩才能及時趕到酒吧  
想到這裡知秀抬起頭想讓在眼眶打轉的淚水不要掉下來，但淚水還是沿著他的眼角滑落，圓佑在發現知秀哭了之後也不管戀人還在氣頭上就衝過去把人抱住，圓佑試探性的放出一點點訊息素想看看知秀的反應，因為懷裡的人一直掙扎著想要掙脫他的懷抱，但知秀在聞到紅茶味之後沒有平靜下來反而更加想要逃脫  
「全圓佑，收回你的訊息素，不要用訊息素來壓制我」  
因為圓佑的訊息素知秀感覺他的身體越來越無力，身體對訊息素自然的產生反應，但知秀的腦袋不會受到訊息素影響  
「知秀…對不起…知秀…是我錯」  
「你走開，全圓佑你走開」知秀的淚水還是不斷落下，他只要想到這一個禮拜的夜晚都是獨自一人度過就無法原諒眼前的人，但是眼前的人緊緊抱住他讓他推都推不開  
「知秀…對不起…知秀…我錯了…拜託讓我幫你…」圓佑感受到懷裡的人已經漸漸地失去力氣，知秀整個人靠在圓佑身上  
「全圓佑你走開」  
知秀雖然全身無力，但他意識很清楚，他也知道圓佑想要藉由這樣來緩和他們之間的關係，但知秀不想讓圓佑得逞，知秀整個人無力地靠在圓佑身上，他張口就朝圓佑的肩上咬去，用盡全力  
圓佑吃痛的輕呼了一聲卻沒有放開環抱著知秀的手，但知秀卻感受到了圓佑的訊息素慢慢地散去

圓佑在房裡的浴室洗澡，因為沒有帶衣服來還跑去跟珉奎借，打斷人家情侶的好事差點沒被直接轟出來，但明浩看在圓佑今晚可能只能自己睡的份上還是叫珉奎拿套衣服給他  
知秀還是躲在棉被裡不出來，他覺得身體不太舒服等圓佑出來他可能還是要去洗個澡，不知道是因為太久沒吃抑制劑的關係，知秀一直覺得身體感覺怪怪的卻說不出哪裡怪，不像發情期那樣無力卻也不是正常的自己，而且暈眩感很重讓他只想躺在床上不想動  
「知秀啊，洗澡嗎？」圓佑頭髮都還滴著水就從浴室裡走出來，知秀嘆了口氣從床上起身，走進浴室拿了條毛巾直接丟在圓佑臉上，也不聽圓佑在嘟囔著什麼就自顧自的進浴室洗澡去了  
等到知秀出來時他以為圓佑會先睡了，但他還躺在床上玩著遊戲，圓佑看到知秀出來立刻就放下平常視如珍寶的手機，看來圓佑是在等他  
知秀也不管圓佑自顧自地就躺回自己的位置，經過今天一天的折騰加上不是很舒服的身體他只想倒頭就睡，當他蓋好被子躺下圓佑立刻就起身關燈，當他打算閉上眼睛好好睡上一覺的時候，耳邊卻傳來圓佑低沉的聲音  
「還生氣嗎？」  
「我能不生氣嗎」  
「對不起…很難受嗎…」  
「嗯…」  
「那…我可以抱你嗎？」還沒徵得同意圓佑的手就已經環住知秀的腰了  
「恩…」知秀也只是發出意義不明的單音  
圓佑眼看知秀已經不再反抗，他也釋出一點點訊息素來安撫懷裡的人，畢竟他也知道知秀今夜將會有多難受，圓佑睜著眼睛看著知秀閉上他那漂亮的眼睛，圓佑悄悄的撐起身體想要偷偷的吻上知秀，就在圓佑快要碰到知秀的那一剎那，知秀卻睜開眼睛正好對上圓佑的，知秀沒有多說什麼的再次閉上眼像是默許了圓佑的舉動，圓佑吻上知秀的動作是很輕的，從嘴角開始輕吻著知秀，一下一下輕輕地吻著像是在求饒一般，本該停住的知秀的淚水又從眼角滲了出來，這次眼淚都還沒落下就被圓佑吻去  
「知秀，別哭了，是我做錯了，別哭了別哭了，好嗎？」  
圓佑一手婆娑著知秀的臉頰希望可以安撫懷中人的情緒，一方面卻發現懷中的人體溫越來越高，但卻不像發情期聞得到知秀的雪松味  
「知秀…知秀，你不舒服嗎？」  
知秀什麼話都沒說只是慢慢地轉過身露出位於頸上的腺體，圓佑立刻懂了知秀要他做什麼，他也沒有猶豫的就朝知秀的線體咬去，並同時釋放出大量訊息素把知秀整個人包圍起來，讓他可以好受一點

隔天一早圓佑是被門鈴聲吵醒的，睜開眼睛的圓佑看了眼熟睡的知秀起身去開門  
「哥，你們還不去片場嗎？知秀哥為什麼不接電話」圓佑一打開門就看到明浩和珉奎站在門口  
「幾點了？」圓佑還似夢非夢的揉著眼睛回答明浩的問題  
「十點」  
「知秀還在睡…怎麼可能？」圓佑話說到一半才覺得不對，知秀不可能有漏掉行程的一天  
圓佑急急忙忙地衝回房間，一看到知秀臉上發紅的臉頰和浸在汗水裡的頭髮就發現大事不妙  
「快，幫我送知秀去醫院」圓佑朝著跟在自己身後進門的明浩和珉奎大喊

知秀睜開眼睛的時候還一度錯覺自己是躺在飯店床上，但隨即竄入鼻腔裡的強烈藥水味卻讓他知道了自己在醫院  
「哥，你醒了」本在坐在一旁用隨身本子畫著圖的明浩發現了知秀的動靜，站起身來就按下在床邊的按鈕叫護士進來看看  
「感覺還好嗎？」明浩探了探知秀的額溫發現不再是早上的高燒之後稍稍放了心  
「我怎麼了？」  
「發燒暈倒，早上要出門時才發現的，醫生說有可能是太久沒吃抑制劑的關係，突然吃抑制劑導致的副作用，再加上哥最近本來就睡眠不足，圓佑哥很自責…」  
「他們…」知秀刻意忽略掉最後一句  
「在片場，沒辦法該拍的還是得拍完」  
知秀點點頭，他也知道在國外拍片的難處，時程只要往後延一天，推遲的是以後全部的時程，正好醫生推門走進來打斷了明浩想要繼續說的話，知秀讓醫生檢查完之後只說了一句  
「明浩，叫知勳來吧，還有順榮」  
李知勳，知秀和圓佑的專屬醫生，知秀好友  
權順榮，圓佑的第二助理，被圓佑強制留在韓國  
兩位都是知秀和圓佑在高中時期就認識的人，明浩自然懂知秀叫他們來的意義，朝知秀點了點頭之後拿了電話就向病房外走去，在這暴風前夜明浩也沒有權利多說什麼

圓佑下戲之後看到權順榮在車邊等著他的時候，他甚至想轉身就回片場  
「欸全圓佑你幹嘛，我有那麼討人厭嗎？」  
「有」  
「上車吧」  
「去醫院」  
「知秀哥他們不在醫院」  
「他們？」  
「知勳跟我一起來的」  
圓佑一聽到順榮說的話之後，臉色一沉坐在後座一言不發，看到圓佑的臉冷若冰霜，連坐在前座的順榮都嚇的一聲不吭，雖說他和圓佑可以算是從小一起長大，但在他的印象中很少看到圓佑如此生氣  
一回到家打開門的當下，看到漆黑的房間圓佑瞬間就洩了氣，他把知秀從他身邊氣走了，他不知道知秀會去哪裡，就算知勳跟著也一樣，他還是不放心  
順榮跟在後面本來想一起進屋，因為本來知秀的意思是讓順榮和圓佑住一起，處理事情來方便，也好就近照顧圓佑  
「你進來幹嘛？」圓佑一察覺到順榮的動作馬上回過身來擋住門不讓他進屋  
「知秀哥叫我跟你住啊」  
「滾」  
「全圓佑…」順榮話都還沒說完，門就在他面前硬生生的被關上

圓佑最後讓順榮去了珉奎和明浩在的飯店住，就算知秀讓順榮跟他住的意義他能理解，他不想跟任何人分享他跟知秀曾經一起共享過的空間  
圓佑在沙發上呆了幾個小時，他不想進到房間裡，那個再也沒有知秀體溫的房間裡，但他最後不得已只能走進房裡準備洗澡睡覺  
圓佑一打開燈眼淚就掉了下來，忍了一天的情緒終於在看到眼前的景象時爆發，衣櫥空了一半，兩個行李箱少了一個，書桌的一邊被清空了，圓佑的視線轉到床上，他似乎還可以看到知秀洗完澡帶著金屬框眼鏡，半躺在床上處理公事的樣子，現在他只看到一片白花花的床單，跟床中央被鑰匙壓著的一張紙  
「圓佑，  
你應該見到順榮了吧？  
我想出去散散心，知勳會陪著我，別擔心  
好好把戲拍完，你就會見到我了  
勿念，知秀」  
圓佑看完只有深深的嘆了一口氣，他知道知秀決定的事他沒辦法改變，他也沒想過要去改變，就像知秀這樣離開，圓佑也沒想過要去找他，因為，只要知秀下定決心要躲，不管圓佑怎麼找都找不到的

其實知秀並沒有立刻離開，他生的病本來就不嚴重，辦理完出院後在知勳和明浩的陪伴下回到明浩他們下榻的飯店多開了一間房，本來知秀是打算直接離開英國的，但在知勳的堅持下他必須等到身體穩定後才能走  
「哥，你根本就沒在生氣吧」知勳坐在單人沙發上看著一臉悠閒躺在床上看美劇的人  
「是沒那麼生氣了」  
「那幹嘛還讓圓佑這樣難受」  
「恩…因為他打破了我們的承諾」  
「可是哥…圓佑還在拍戲，他自己一個人可以嗎」  
「怎麼會不行，不是有順榮在嗎」  
「不一樣啊…」知勳不懂的搖搖頭  
「他可以的，再怎麼說他畢竟是個敬業的演員」知秀讓知勳在自己床邊坐下  
「或許…會更好也不一定，這次的角色…總覺得他演的不夠生動」看著疑惑的弟弟，知秀卻笑得開心  
「希望能給他一點刺激」  
「哥你也真狠」  
知秀又何嘗像臉上表現出來的那麼輕鬆，他心情不好是一定的，跟圓佑在一起那麼久他們幾乎沒有吵過架，兩人遇到問題總是馬上溝通解決，就算再怎麼生氣，也很少讓吵架延續到隔天  
但不知道為什麼最近這一陣子知秀總覺得特別不安，不知道是來自於工作人員的閒言閒語，還是圓佑每天的晚歸  
不公開他們的關係其實是知秀的決定，在圓佑成功在演藝圈裡闖出一片天時，圓佑早想過要公開他們的關係，但知秀因為顧及到剛起步的事業以及種種原因，在跟圓佑不停協調下，兩人還是選擇不公開，雖然知秀每天看著自己的戀人跟別的演員互動，也有過難受的時候，但知秀從來沒有像這次一樣的不安感  
這次給他的感覺非常不一樣，通常若是圓佑忙到忘記自己的發情期，知秀總是會在一個禮拜前就提醒圓佑要注意，不要離自己太遠，但他這次卻什麼都沒說為的就是想測試圓佑  
連知秀都對自己這樣的舉動感到有些陌生，這幾年來沒出現過的情緒一直翻湧上來，知秀總覺得待在圓佑身邊他沒辦法想清楚才會選擇短暫的離開

04.

圓佑自知短期間要找回知秀是不可能的事，反正知秀身邊還有知勳陪著，圓佑也放心，圓佑開始全心全意集中在電影上，因為他知道知秀不會希望他因為這件事而影響到拍攝  
圓佑也知道身邊很多人都會跟知秀保持聯絡，所以就算他自己不聯絡，他還是可以知道知秀過得好不好  
「圓佑哥，今天怎麼回事」沒有知秀在身邊的第三天，圓佑漸漸覺得自己撐不住了，明明對戲的人是淨漢哥，他怎麼會從淨漢哥臉上看到知秀的臉，連他都沒注意到自己分神了，是珉奎終於看不下去才喊了卡  
圓佑跟珉奎打了招呼，跟他說自己去休息一下調整狀態，讓他先拍其他人的鏡頭  
「圓佑哥，狀態不對」站在珉奎身後的明浩早就發現圓佑心思不在這裡  
「但也沒辦法，知秀哥走了，戲還是得拍」  
「你覺得…要告訴圓佑哥，知秀哥去哪裡嗎」  
「不好…吧」  
「總覺得只有這樣才能讓圓佑哥心情變好」  
「先讓他靜一靜吧，不行的話再說」

知秀和知勳離開英國的第一站就是回到知秀的家鄉L.A，知勳和知秀出來這一趟，權當讓自己放個假，知秀每天跟著圓佑跑行程，只要全影帝沒有休息，他這個做經紀人的更別想要休假，知勳則是作為大醫院的主治醫師，每天都忙到天昏地暗，連日子怎麼過的都不知道  
「真好」  
知秀站在海邊享受陽光，而討厭出門的知勳也跟著知秀來到海邊，躺在躺椅上喝著冰涼的可樂，手裡還拿著一本書翻著  
「哥，你要待到什麼時候」  
那時和順榮一起飛到英國時，知勳只是被通知知秀出了事，需要他來照顧，結果沒想要最後變成了陪玩的角色  
「不知道，最長一個月吧，等圓佑戲拍完就回去」知秀沒給自己訂歸期，甚至連接下來要去哪個國家都沒想好，不過圓佑拍完戲回國時，也代表著他們也應該要繼續回去工作了  
「不然繞歐洲一圈怎麼樣？」知秀只留下了這句話就奔向大海，留下知勳一個人躺在岸邊

知秀把整個人都浸到海裡，希望腦中複雜的想法可以稍微冷靜一點，其實他還沒想通他和圓佑這次大吵到底是誰的錯，又或許是誰都錯了  
仔細想想圓佑其實也沒做錯，雖然他常跟淨漢一起喝酒，但他知道這是一種幫助他進入角色的方法，深入的認識對方可以讓演戲的當下更容易進入感情，也更有默契  
所以知秀也覺得自己做錯了，是他太無理取鬧了嗎？雖說他們平時幾乎不管對方的交友圈，他們都各自有人脈才能走到現在，圓佑單獨跟別人出去喝酒也不是第一次了，真的是他太小題大作了嗎？

「大家辛苦了，我們回國見囉」終於趕在時程內拍完最後一場戲，作為主演的圓佑一一跟工作人員打了招呼才離開片場  
順榮透過後照鏡看了一眼坐在後座閉眼休息的圓佑，自從知秀走的那天之後，圓佑沒有在大家面前失態過，每一場戲都用盡心力準備，也不再和淨漢一起去喝酒，每天拍完戲後都乖乖待在屋裡念劇本再也不出門  
圓佑的機票是一個禮拜後，本來打算和知秀在英國一起度過一段久違的兩人時間，所以才會訂了晚一點的機票回國，但他沒想到最後居然是自己度過這段時間

圓佑一個人走在英國的街道上，天氣有點陰，是要下雨的前兆，圓佑穿梭在小巷中，想像知秀笑得開心像個小孩一樣拉著他走進一家又一家紀念品店的樣子  
這些天來圓佑想了很多，難道他們是真的到倦怠期了嗎，會不會一回國知秀就跟他說要分手，那他這陣子準備的東西不就功虧一簣了嗎  
天色漸漸變暗，圓佑沿著河邊走著，不知不覺的走到倫敦眼下，圓佑抬起頭望著世界有名的摩天輪，看著摩天輪上閃爍著的霓虹燈圓佑竟覺得有點刺眼  
圓佑突然想到他和知秀在確定英國行程之後的某一天，圓佑半裸趴在床上，知秀則是坐在床的另一邊處理著尚未處理完的工作，圓佑側過身看著知秀抿著嘴苦惱的樣子便起了玩心，圓佑先是釋放了一點點訊息素試探知秀的反應，見知秀沒反應之後便悄悄地把手伸到知秀衣服裡面作怪  
「全圓佑，別鬧」知秀邊按著鍵盤，一手伸到衣服裡把圓佑的手抓出來  
「知秀…別忙了…陪我…」圓佑反握住知秀的手緊緊扣在胸前，不讓他逃離  
知秀轉頭看著渴望受到關注的圓佑笑著搖了搖頭，把放在腿上的平板拿過去給圓佑  
「倫敦眼？想去嗎？」圓佑只看了一眼就看穿知秀的意圖，圓佑伸手過去從腰部還抱著知秀  
「想跟你一起去」知秀輕輕摸著圓佑柔順的黑髮，緩緩道出自己的願望  
知秀很少說出自己的渴望，通常他是配合圓佑比較多，所以這倒是讓圓佑培養出觀察知秀的能力，這次是知秀親口說出來，圓佑更不可能忘記

圓佑站在河邊眺望著夜景，陷入回憶裡想得入神，沒注意到在他身後多了三個人  
「全圓佑」只是輕輕地一聲呼喚，輕到圓佑以為幻覺，但圓佑還是回頭了  
一回頭，圓佑看見自己久違不見的戀人，依然綻放著笑眼站在他面前，不知怎得突然一陣酸楚湧上，圓佑也顧不得從眼角冒出的濕潤，往前一大步就是把戀人抱進自己懷裡，靠在知秀頸邊狠狠吸著久違的雪松香  
「洪知秀，你真狠」圓佑有些壓抑的聲音在知秀耳邊響起，聲音裡有不捨、有思念，更有滿滿的懺悔  
跟著知秀來的知勳和順榮遠遠的退在一旁不去打擾戀人的重逢，一邊也幫忙警誡著四周，以防有人認出他們  
「知秀，你嚇死我了你知道嗎？為什麼這樣對我？洪知秀」圓佑緊緊抱著知秀，整個人靠在他頸邊不抬起頭來  
漸漸地知秀感受到他的領子有些濕潤，知秀從頭到尾都沒有回抱圓佑，只是任由圓佑在發洩他的情緒  
「對不起…知秀…對不起…」圓佑讓自己平復心情後才抬起頭望著知秀，捧著知秀的臉真誠的道歉  
「不管怎樣都是我錯在先」知秀看著先低頭向自己認錯的圓佑也輕輕的撫上圓佑的手  
「嗯，原諒你」知秀在輕輕地踮腳送上自己的吻

兩個小情侶享受著久違的重逢，兩人黏黏糊糊的搭上世界著名的摩天輪，欣賞著漂亮的夜景  
「知勳啊，好久不見」順榮這才走靠近知勳，輕輕靠在他的肩膀上  
「嗯」  
「我們要跟著他們搭嗎？」順榮指著前面黏在一起的兩人，詢問著不喜歡這種過於浪漫約會方式的知勳  
「走吧」  
「？」  
雖然順榮有些驚嚇，但他還是跟著知勳朝售票處走去，還輕輕牽起了知勳垂在一旁的手，代價是收獲了一個白眼，順榮還是笑咪咪地跟著圓佑的腳步踏上摩天輪

接近夜半時分，兩人終於享受完久違的約會回到家，知秀拿著鑰匙開門，圓佑跟在身後進門，連燈都還沒打開，圓佑已經先將人抱進懷裡抵在門板上，太久沒有聞到自家omega味道的圓佑，其實今天一見到知秀的時候就有些把持不住，但眼下有一件事對圓佑來說更著急  
「知秀…你真的原諒我了嗎？」  
圓佑知道知秀不可能那麼快消氣，但也想不出知秀那麼快回來的理由，圓佑釋出訊息素試探知秀的反應，但在話剛說出口的當下，圓佑見知秀把頭撇開不願正視著眼前的人就知道事情沒那麼容易  
「沒那麼氣了…」知秀小小聲地說著  
知秀會回來也不過只是因為回國的時候，媒體們必定是大陣仗接機，到時候要是他這個知名經紀人不在身邊，又不知道要掀起多大的腥風血雨，做事完善如知秀，自然是不會讓媒體有捕風捉影的機會  
「知秀，我知道也許不是你情願回來，但相信我，我跟淨漢哥真的沒什麼…我那時候是真的…太…」  
圓佑說到一半就說不下去了，他自己怎麼想都覺得不管是什麼理由聽起來都像狡辯，圓佑本來緊抱著知秀的手鬆了力，兩手垂在身邊，連帶著頭都低著不敢看知秀，圓佑覺得眼眶有些發熱，但他好像說什麼都沒辦法為他那晚的舉動開脫

「我知道，我相信你，圓佑，我都知道」  
知秀看著這樣的圓佑也於心不忍，其實他早就不氣了，他陪著圓佑從默默無名走到現在的位置，自然看過各種姿態的圓佑，或許連圓佑自己都沒有察覺，拍這部電影的過程中，圓佑除了在鏡頭前外，都很少露出笑容  
這部片的大製作在開拍前就已經傳得沸沸揚揚，圓佑沒能察覺到他給自己的壓力有多大，但身為伴侶的知秀卻不可能不清楚，另外，在知秀看來圓佑還遇到了一點小小的低潮期，在英國的這三個月裡連明浩都跟知秀說過，他覺得圓佑在開拍前半段的部分都演得有些不夠深刻，而明浩希望這個角色可以再更深刻一點  
不管是有意或是無心，後面的一切可以說是水到渠成，包括知秀的離開以及圓佑的蛻變，雖然他們關係的變化還很難說  
知秀向前一步抱住圓佑，雙手擁上圓佑，輕拍他的背安撫著他

「可是知秀…我還是想問…你身上為什麼會有抑制劑」  
圓佑有些沒自信的看進知秀眼裡，但他似乎在知秀眼裡看到一絲惡作劇的狡黠  
知秀聽到這裡還是忍不住輕笑出聲，真不知道為什麼他的alpha這麼在意這個  
「你也知道珉奎他們拍起戲來沒日沒夜，我怎麼能確保你時時刻刻都在我身邊，這裡又不像國內，你我在這裡都只是個路人」  
知秀撫上圓佑有些亂的頭髮，圓佑好像這才找回失去的靈魂，抬起手來將戀人緊扣在懷裡  
「對不起…」圓佑把頭埋在知秀胸前小小聲地不停道著歉  
知秀雙手捧著圓佑的臉讓他看著自己，輕傾向前送上自己的雙唇  
「別再道歉了，我不會再追究了好嗎？」  
圓佑沒有回答，他直接將知秀按在門板上交換深吻，那氣勢有點像要直接將人拆穿入腹

滿室都是交融的紅茶雪松味，圓佑心情好到太陽才剛升上天空就睜開眼睛，側過頭就看到久違的戀人睡在自己身旁，嘴角都是掩不住的笑，隔了好久才摸到知秀鬆軟的頭髮，明明分開時還不覺得長的頭髮現在卻已經是有些長了，不知道是不是因為太久沒見面，圓佑越看越覺得知秀長得越來越好看了，圓佑本來不想打擾知秀睡覺，但他就是忍不住撫上知秀好看的眉眼  
「別鬧」知秀終究還是被吵醒了，醒來之後全身痠痛到連眼睛都不想睜開，轉過頭去只想繼續進入夢鄉  
「好好好，睡吧睡吧」圓佑知道知秀如果被吵醒，鬧起脾氣來可不是個好搞的小祖宗，圓佑親親知秀的額頭就安分的不再動作  
圓佑深吸一口氣，再次感受瀰漫在空氣中的味道之後才安心的得以入睡

「全圓佑，你別弄」  
知秀在廚房裡忙進忙出，離開英國的時間還有兩天，雖然回國就能吃到家鄉的料理，但因為知秀自己也有點想念，所以打算自己做午餐  
早上圓佑去附近的超市買食材，知秀才慢吞吞地起床準備做飯，只是不知道圓佑是不是因為戀人離開太久的緣故，圓佑從一回家到現在總是一直黏著知秀不放  
「唉，你別動，你去打遊戲吧」  
知秀正在洗菜，圓佑在一旁想要幫忙，但卻搞不懂什麼菜是什麼菜，知秀叫他做什麼他卻什麼都搞不懂，知秀第一次這麼想要圓佑去打遊戲  
「拜託，圓佑我求你別碰了」  
所以圓佑也不碰食材了，他就在身後抱著知秀，知秀走到哪他就抱到哪，但乖乖抱著就算了，圓佑總是忍不住親親他的知秀，又或是舔一舔他頸後的腺體，讓知秀每次都被圓佑的動作嚇到沒辦法專心在煮飯上  
「全圓佑，你給我去客廳坐好」知秀漸漸開始覺得不耐煩了，但身後的人卻不知自制  
「全圓佑，你給我滾」在不知道第幾次被偷親之後知秀終於忍不住爆發，再怎麼樣也該有點限度吧，還想不想吃飯啊

等到真的做出一頓飯來已經是兩個小時之後的事，知秀把最後一道菜放上桌時深深地嘆了一口氣，算是終於鬆了口氣，圓佑察覺到知秀隨時可能爆發的脾氣，屁顛屁顛的自己進廚房把該拿的碗筷拿好擺在桌上，乖乖坐在桌邊想要得到戀人的稱讚  
「吃飯吧」  
知秀帶有稱讚意味的摸了摸圓佑的頭，沒想到手還沒抽離就被反手一抓帶入圓佑懷裡，圓佑把知秀放在自己腿上抱穩，接下來就是一陣狂風暴雨的吻  
「你真的別碰了，我受不住，別忘了是明天的飛機」  
知秀知道了圓佑的意圖，不慌不忙的掐住圓佑的大腿肉讓他鬆開自己，圓佑離開了知秀的唇，卻還意猶未盡的在知秀頸邊打轉，知秀一邊輕拍著圓佑的頭，一邊責怪他昨晚的索求無度

05.

兩人經過長時間飛行終於落地，圓佑扶了扶剛剛睡到有些僵硬的脖子，立刻感覺到有一雙溫熱的手附上他的肩頸  
「累嗎？」知秀把本來穿在身上適合飛行的衣服換成較正式的衣服以應付接下來下機後一連串的接機採訪和粉絲  
「你更累啊」圓佑握住知秀的雙手，讓他別再幫自己按摩，他知道等下下機後知秀才有得忙，大陣仗拍攝回國，一定是滿滿的攝影機堵在門口等著問他的感想，為了不走漏任何風聲基本上不能接受採訪的聲明都已經發了，但總還是防不勝防，走出機場的路上還是會有無數的記者追著跑，雖然已經習以為常，但看到每次因為這些問題傷透腦筋甚至受傷的知秀，圓佑心裡總是不捨，因為自己總是被保護得最好的那個，關係沒有公開的狀態下，圓佑也無法在公開場合對知秀做什麼  
「走吧」  
當飛機真正停下的那一剎那，圓佑在知秀臉上看到的不再是只會在他面前展現的知秀，而是王牌經紀人洪知秀

「知秀呢？」圓佑已經上車，但他上車前那一回頭似乎沒看到總是跟在自已身後的知秀，於是他轉過頭去問跟著自己上車的權順榮  
「我沒看到…」順榮剛放下包包就反射性的回答，才想起平常總是跟在圓佑身後的知秀不知什麼時候開始不知所蹤  
「全圓佑」順榮被自己的想法嚇到，晚了一秒才喊住又想要開門下車的全大影帝  
「你別動，我去找」拍拍自己好友的肩膀，順榮匆匆忙忙地下車，因為不只知秀不見蹤影，連改了機票跟著他們飛回來的知勳也不見了  
才剛踏入機場，順榮就看到離出口不遠處有一團人群團團圍住，加快腳步往那邊過去，邊道歉邊撥開人群，就看到站在人群中央的知秀和知勳，知秀雖然面色困難但還是笑臉盈盈的面對著記者的質問，旁邊的知勳則是壓低帽子冷著一張臉，跟記者大哥們說拜託讓一條路給他們出去  
「對不起…」順榮好不容易找到缺口擠進風暴正中央，他這才知道為什麼知秀和知勳會被卡在這裡無法動彈  
「知秀哥…」看著知秀臉上有擦傷的痕跡，就算是跟在圓佑身邊經歷過大風大浪的順榮，一時之間也腦袋當機  
「先想辦法出去，剩下的公司會處理」知秀一把抓過順榮在他耳邊低語，順便叮嚀他還在公眾場合，叫他恢復冷靜別帶入私人感情  
「你別拉，知秀哥現在動不了」順榮正打算拉著知秀就開道把人帶出去，卻被知勳阻止  
「怎麼了」順榮回過頭看到知勳指著知秀的腿才發現，知秀的腳有些腫  
「扭傷了…沒關係，先出去吧」後面突然又傳來一陣推擠，知秀痛苦的低呼了一聲，順榮正打算帶著人殺出重圍，出口處卻傳來一陣尖叫

知秀心裡暗叫不妙，話都還沒說出口就看到戴著帽子口罩出現在自己面前的人，本來罵人的話都要出口，卻在對上眼的那一秒溼了眼眶，微微抬頭不讓別人發現，圓佑只是淡漠的看了自己一眼就轉過頭去面對刺眼的閃光燈  
「各位記者朋友們，我家經紀人受傷了，都這樣了就不要互相為難了，放我們走吧，至於新戲的部分之後都會一一公開給大家，現在我只能說我在這部戲裡學到了很多，也很期待整部戲的成果，謝謝大家」  
雖然幾乎看不到帶著漁夫帽圓佑的臉，但還是有無數閃光燈照在他身上，站在他身後的知秀卻暗暗有些自責，還是給他添麻煩了呢  
聽完圓佑的一番話，記者們也自知理虧的一一撤退，知勳和順榮一左一右扶著知秀慢慢向前走，圓佑加快腳步走到車邊和司機說了什麼之後，把司機打發走了  
「權順榮，去開你的車送我們回去」

整路上圓佑冷著臉一句話都不說，只有緊緊握著知秀的手顯示出他的不安，四個人一起回到圓佑家，知勳先在知秀腳上放上冰袋後，才幫他臉上的傷口上藥，不等房子主人出聲趕人，一叮嚀完知秀所有該注意的事項之後就拖著順榮閃人  
圓佑則是一進到屋子裡就躲進自己房裡，一直等到知勳離開後才走到客廳裡抱著手臂盯著在沙發上閉眼休息的人  
聽到動靜的知秀睜開眼睛就看到面無表情的圓佑，先伸手握住圓佑垂在身體兩側的手婆娑著，又拍拍自己身邊的空位讓他坐下  
「沒事…」知秀自己靠到圓佑懷裡輕拍他的背  
知秀知道圓佑一定嚇得不輕，所以把他抱在懷裡順著他的背，希望他可以不要為了自己自責  
「告訴我發生什麼事好不好」圓佑這才放鬆的靠在知秀肩上  
知秀在圓佑懷裡搖了搖頭，知秀聽到頭頂從上方傳來一聲嘆氣  
「知秀…」圓佑摸著知秀的耳朵，希望知秀可以告訴他事發經過  
「我會處理好的，我也會照顧好我自己，不要擔心我」知秀抬起頭來看著圓佑，手緊緊抓著圓佑的衣服  
「你這樣要我怎麼不擔心你」圓佑低下眉眼看著知秀，不知道是因為扭傷還是被嚇到，知秀臉色看起來有點蒼白，圓佑釋放自己的訊息速穩定知秀的心情，慢慢靠近知秀親上他漂亮的眼睛

知秀最終還是敵不過圓佑的攻勢，最終還是說了剛剛在機場內到底發生什麼事  
「先把你的訊息速收一收」圓佑情不自禁的吻著知秀的頸脖，控制不住發散的訊息素也顯示了他的不安  
「知秀…我對不起你…知秀…」圓佑雙腳橫跨在知秀受傷腳的大腿上，整個人靠在知秀懷裡，摸著知秀放在一邊的手，哽咽的聲音裡滿滿都是懊悔  
「我說了不是你的錯」知秀雖然被壓得腳有些發麻，但還是捨不得放開懷中的人  
「所以…真的是那記者出的手？」圓佑伸手撫上知秀臉上貼著紗布的地方  
「嗯」知秀抓下圓佑的手放在唇邊吻了吻  
「平常討厭你的那個，看你不在才敢這樣吧，但…他好像知道些什麼」  
「怕嗎？」圓佑吻了吻知秀的臉頰  
「不怕，你在身邊就不怕」  
「但你別再受傷了」  
「不會了，別擔心了」

「圓佑，你好了嗎？」知秀邊扣著自己襯衫的扣子邊走進圓佑的更衣室，一走進更衣室就看到圓佑光著上身在衣櫃裡翻找衣服，看到自己走進來投懷送抱的兔子更是笑開了花，知秀則機靈地立刻轉頭走出門外  
「哎，別走，幫我挑一件」知秀感受到耳朵有些火熱，圓佑大手一撈知秀就從背後被他抱在懷裡，一把知秀抱到懷裡圓佑動作也不停，不停在吻在知秀敏感的腺體上  
「你別…」知秀在圓佑懷裡不停左右搖擺躲著圓佑的攻勢，但也沒停下幫圓佑找衣服的動作  
「想要」圓佑不停的挑戰著知秀的自制力，雖然他也因為這陣子忙碌的行程，很久沒有和圓佑好好親熱了  
「哎，晚上回來再說」但這是休假前的最後一個行程，在完全放鬆下來之前知秀還是不希望影響彼此  
「現在想要」  
「就這件了，換好出來，我先下去開車」  
圓佑看著用力脫離自己懷抱的戀人搖了搖頭，果然在工作面前他什麼都不是

今天要出席的場合說大不大說小也不小，有些私人也算公開，是電影上映後一週因為開紅盤，而慰勞大家的慶功宴，慶功宴的地點是一家還算有名的烤肉店，說有些私人也算公開是因為進入餐廳時必定有記者在外等候，通常會讓主角們說上幾句話再放人進去，私人則是因為在餐廳裡不會有除了製作組的人了，所以大家都是熟面孔，也不是正式場合，所以衣著也不需要那麼講究，圓佑和知秀都是休閒的襯衫配牛仔褲就出席了  
知秀站在一旁等著圓佑被採訪完一起進餐廳，突然他覺得一陣天旋地轉，要不是及時扶住旁邊的柱子，他可能已經摔到地上，他搖了搖頭想舒緩不適的感覺，卻覺得頭還是有點暈，知秀覺得可能是這陣子熬太多夜的緣故，一直到電影上映前圓佑的行程沒停過，回國後除了把另一半的電影分量拍完，雜誌採訪、電視採訪，甚至是補拍鏡頭沒停過，他和圓佑兩人總是三更半夜才能回到家，回家後圓佑能休息但知秀不一定，所有行程都必須經過知秀一一親自確認，再加上行程繁重，要如何哄好男友也是一門學問  
等到圓佑出現在眼前，知秀才發現他的思緒有點遠了，以至於剛剛記者問了什麼問題他沒聽到，也沒能幫圓佑過濾掉  
「你怎麼了？」圓佑當然在採訪到一半時就發現了不專心的戀人，總是在一旁細心聽著自己回答的人，卻沒幫他擋掉剛剛關於戀情的問題，讓他回答得膽戰心驚  
「被問什麼了嗎？」  
「剛剛有一題問到淨漢哥了」  
「你說了什麼」  
「說他是個好前輩，幫了我很多，是我自己去找他的」  
「那就好，沒被為難吧」  
「他們哪敢為難我啊」  
「也是」  
「你…體溫有點高」圓佑摟上知秀走進包廂裡才發現知秀的體溫似乎有點過高  
「沒事，應該是熬夜的關係，反正明天開始休假」知秀摸摸自己的額頭，又搖了搖頭表示他沒事  
「你去吧」知秀朝明浩和珉奎在的那桌點了點頭，讓圓佑去坐在主演桌之後，自己就跑去找幾個熟悉的工作人員旁邊坐了

酒過三巡，知秀的頭更暈了，臉上的紅暈也漸漸浮現，感受到身體不適的他下意識地想要去找圓佑，但又顧慮到這是公共場合，所以他換個方向往廁所去  
明浩正好起身想去叫知秀到這裡來坐，有些演員早已因為行程提早離場，他們那桌剩的人也沒幾個，想不到卻剛好瞄到行動有些奇怪的知秀，想都沒想就直接跟在知秀身後進了廁所  
「知秀哥」明浩一進到廁所就看到知秀雙手撐在洗手台上，額前的瀏海被水浸濕  
「明浩，怎麼了」知秀露出一貫的微笑面對明浩  
「哥才怎麼了」  
「身體不太舒服」  
「本來想叫你到我們那裡坐坐的，不然讓圓佑哥跟哥就先回去吧」  
「沒關係，我休息一下就出去」知秀拍拍明浩的背讓他先出去等著自己  
明浩覺得有些奇怪就沒走遠，待在廁所附近滑著手機等知秀出來，過一陣子發現不太對勁，沒看到知秀的人卻聞到了淡淡的雪松香，警覺到事情不對的明浩立刻衝進廁所裡就看到知秀整個人蜷成一團坐在地上，嘴裡喃喃唸的都是圓佑的名字  
「哥」  
「明浩，幫我拿抑制劑好嗎？我包裡有」知秀抬起頭來，整張臉已經被汗水覆蓋，隱隱地還可以感覺出他用盡全力在收著自己的訊息素  
「我去叫圓佑哥」  
「不要…現在不行」就算整個人已經快要脫力，知秀還是惦記著兩人的身分  
「哥…等我」明浩不等知秀再說話，立刻就往外面去

圓佑小酌幾杯後就靠在椅背上休息，剛剛回頭沒看到知秀待在位子上讓他有點煩躁，桌上現在清醒的人也沒剩幾個，珉奎還算清醒嘴裡還念著明浩說去找知秀怎麼還沒回來，下一秒就看到明浩走向自己，在自己耳邊耳語了幾句  
圓佑一聽清明浩說話的內容，立刻就起身往廁所去，順便讓明浩和珉奎都在門口守著  
「知秀，是我，開門」圓佑敲了敲廁所的門，剛剛想直接轉開門把卻發現門從裡面被反鎖了  
門鎖輕輕被轉開露出一點點縫隙，雪松味立刻就飄了出來，圓佑只開了一小縫把自己身子擠進去就立刻把門關上  
「知秀，看著我」已經失去力氣的知秀被圓佑抱在懷裡，圓佑輕輕拍著知秀臉頰讓他回復一點意識  
「圓佑…」知秀緊抓著圓佑的手臂卻絲毫使不出力氣  
「給我抑制劑」圓佑用袖子幫知秀把臉上的冷汗擦掉的動作停在半空中，不可置信地看著知秀  
「讓我幫你」圓佑撫著知秀腺體，希望懷裡的人可以答應自己的要求  
「不行…全圓佑」察覺到圓佑低下頭的動作，知秀抵著圓佑的胸膛想把人推開  
「去車上…」自知無法讓自家戀人妥協的知秀，選擇了一個比較可行的方法

圓佑抱起知秀就是一陣狂奔，也不管餐廳裡工作人員的視線，急急忙忙就往知秀車上跑去，圓佑粗暴地打開車門把知秀放在後座，繞道前座置物箱裡拿了需要的東西才把自己塞進後座安撫著滿身是汗的知秀，雖然兩個大男人在後座有點擠，但解決當務之急才是最要緊的事  
「圓佑你快點…我難受」圓佑才把知秀抱進懷裡，耳邊就傳來戀人不滿的低語  
關上車門的瞬間，知秀的雪松香瞬間爆發，就算意識模糊不清知秀還是感知到自己已經身處安全的地方，他才放鬆地讓自己的訊息素散開，剛剛為了收住自己的信息素幾乎用盡了他所有的力氣  
圓佑被突然衝出來的訊息素影響到下身一熱，連自己的褲頭都來不及解開，就欺身貼上知秀  
身下動作沒停，圓佑有些殘暴地吻著知秀的雙唇，像是可以稍稍緩解身下人的不適，但知秀卻不知滿足的雙手纏上圓佑的頸脖，在呼吸的空隙要求更多  
「圓佑…」  
「啊…」

脖子後的痛楚與身下的快感同步，圓佑感受到懷裡的人漸漸鬆了力，臉上還泛著紅暈的人眼神迷濛的看著他，圓佑像是被鞏惑一般又欺身吻了上去，在開啟下一輪風暴前卻被自家戀人喊停  
「先回家」知秀緊握著圓佑撐在他腰側的手腕，抬起頭來與圓佑對視，看著圓佑眼底的腥紅還沒退去，撐起身子輕輕吻在圓佑嘴角，圓佑忍不住又把人壓回座位上，交換一個綿長的吻，不想起身的圓佑把頭埋在知秀頸邊狠狠吸著知秀身上另他瘋狂的雪松味  
「圓佑？」  
看抱著自己的人沒了動作，知秀軟軟黏黏的聲音從頭頂上傳來，圓佑最後在狠吸了一口之後，決心抽離  
知秀在圓佑離開的那一瞬，空虛感和不安感同時席捲而來，差點忍不住要把好不容易抽離的人拉回來

圓佑先簡單地清理車子內部，繞到後車廂拿出自己備在車裡的衣服幫知秀換上，雖然一開始知秀還清醒著陪圓佑聊天，但等到自己被清理好穿上衣服，知秀已經舒服地蜷在後座昏睡，圓佑都整理好後坐在後座看著累到睡著的知秀，又情不自禁的摸著知秀臉龐  
圓佑把人抱出後座放到副駕駛座上，順手幫他調低座椅蓋上毛毯，看著熟睡中的知秀，圓佑這才鬆了一口氣，天知道他剛剛在餐廳裡聞到知秀訊息素的時候心裡有多不安  
稍微揉了揉眉心，又在駕駛座上休息了一陣後才打檔讓車子駛出車道

車剛駛入停車場停好，坐在副駕駛座的人兒悠悠轉醒，明明身體很累卻又有一股異樣漸漸從腹部散開，知秀伸手握住圓佑還放在方向盤上的手吸引他的注意  
「圓佑…」  
「又想要了？」  
圓佑語氣中的笑意藏不住，橫過身子就把知秀的頭扳過來狠狠親了一頓，把人緊緊箍在自己懷裡，死都不願放開  
「先上樓，上樓再說」圓佑強迫自己冷靜下來，懷中的人身體開始發軟，他怕再不把知秀弄上樓，等下就真的要在車上再來一次  
等圓佑回神的時候他已經把知秀壓在玄關門板上，平時不主動的戀人只有在這非常時期會自動自發纏上來，像現在雙手環住他的脖子不說，連雙腳都環在他的腰上  
「知秀…好喜歡」圓佑邊親邊舔著知秀的腺體，在他耳邊喃喃告白著，但身下的人已經急不可耐的伸手上來解他襯衫鈕釦  
「等等…進房…」圓佑抓住知秀繼續往下腹伸的手，用力把人撐起來後就往房裡走去…

06.

第二天早上知秀是在圓佑懷裡醒來的，被吵醒的原因來自於放在床頭不停震動的手機，知秀拿起來看了眼來電人就打算下床去接電話，圓佑放在他腰上的手瞬間收緊，示意他已經醒了，在這裡接也無妨  
「順榮，怎麼了？」知秀聲音裡滿滿都是疲憊，昨天不知道被圓佑折騰到幾點才睡，卻在這麼早的時間就被吵醒  
「哥…出事了，你們昨天被拍到了，不只昨天，連之前在倫敦也…」順榮話都還沒說完，知秀就已經從圓佑懷裡爬了起來，煩躁的抓了抓早已亂糟糟的頭髮，就算沒開擴音圓佑也聽到了，畢竟是自己讓人在自己懷裡接的電話  
知秀煩躁地在窗邊繼續和順榮通話，圓佑只是呆呆地躺在床上看著處理事情的戀人  
「怎麼了？」知秀回過身來盯著側躺在床上的圓佑，其實就算圓佑不問他也知道發生什麼事，招了招手讓知秀來自己懷裡待著  
「公司說有人拿照片來公司說要公開這些照片，公司說讓你決定」知秀沒有讓圓佑得逞，他只是坐在床邊，背對著圓佑  
「你覺得呢，知秀」圓佑不得不坐起身，從身後將不安的戀人圈進懷裡  
「我們之前談過了…」知秀的眼神望著窗外放空，他很早之前就跟圓佑談過這個問題，他不想公開的立場怎麼樣都不會變的  
「我尊重你，他們條件是什麼」  
「錢…」  
「給他」  
「圓佑…」知秀的手絞著衣服，他不敢抬起頭來看圓佑  
知秀知道圓佑的心意，但這件事不可能就這樣過去，總有一天他們都要面對這樣的問題  
「不是你的錯，我們會找到解決辦法的，嗯？」  
圓佑一直很不懂，為什麼平常在外那麼自信的一個人，只要遇到這種事就對自己沒自信

匆匆洗漱之後知秀就往公司趕去，只剩圓佑一個人待在家，圓佑坐在電腦前打遊戲卻心不在焉地想著早上發生的事，又煩躁的甩了甩頭，為什麼一個好好的假日就這樣被打斷，思緒卻不停地想著去公司了知秀會面臨怎樣的責罵，但畢竟社長知道他們兩個關係，同時也是自己好友，應該不會太為難知秀吧  
接近傍晚時刻，門口傳來動靜，圓佑立刻退出遊戲迎了上去，知秀雖然想掩飾眼中的憔悴，但還是逃不過圓佑的眼睛  
「勝澈哥為難你的了？」  
「沒有」  
「那怎麼了？」  
「錢給了，照片收回來了，但怕有什麼萬一，你記得回國那次嗎」  
「同一個人？」  
知秀點點頭，他也沒想到，他一去到公司會議室就看到那天在機場朝他揮拳的人，他那天雖然只有跟圓佑說一個記者看他不爽故意絆倒他，他刻意隱藏了被人打了的事實，他就是怕圓佑會生氣  
「你…那天…不只被絆倒吧？」看著圓佑有些怒意的臉龐，空氣中漸漸開始充滿紅茶味，知秀自己上前一步抓住圓佑的手想安撫他  
「你早就知道了？」  
「順榮跟我說的，公司那邊我也去問過了，幹嘛不跟我說？」  
「怕你生氣」  
「怕我去找他們碴？你不說我更生氣」  
「對不起，讓你擔心了」知秀摸著圓佑皺起來的眉，輕輕送上一個吻  
在一起這麼多年的時間，什麼風浪沒經歷過，知秀當然知道何時低頭最能安撫自家Alpha

知秀停好車後看了眼手表確認時間，又在車上多坐了一會，覺得時間差不多了才從車上下來，走進對街的咖啡廳，進咖啡廳後直接朝最角落的位子走去，那位子上早就坐著一位年輕小夥子，另一邊的空位則是留給自己  
「找我出來想幹嘛？」知秀看了眼擺在眼前的咖啡，雖然是合自己口味的拿鐵，但來者不善，他也不打算領情  
「洪大經紀人，不用對我抱有敵意，我知道你和全影帝的關係，你們那晚做了什麼也不難猜到」  
對面的人停頓了一下，面無表情的知秀點了點頭示意他繼續說下去  
「洪經紀人，你覺得如果這料被爆出去了，全影帝會是死是活？」  
「你手上還有其他證據對吧？」就算被威脅，知秀還是一臉平靜，翹著腳舒服地坐在椅子上  
「洪大經紀人果然名不虛傳，沒說幾句話就被你猜到了」看著眼前的人一副事不關己的樣子，出社會才沒幾年的年輕小夥子漸漸被激起怒火  
「你想要什麼？」  
「我想要的你給不起」小夥子覺得隱藏自己底牌是最好的辦法，但無知的舉動看在知秀眼裡只覺得好笑  
「你不說也無所謂，想爆就爆吧」知秀雙手一攤聳聳肩表示無所謂  
「真的？我現在只要按下發送，這些照片立刻就到各大報社去了，晚報頭條就會是我們年輕有為的全影帝和自己經紀人卿卿我我的照片囉」小夥子把手機螢幕面對知秀，寄件人的部分都是各大報社的投稿信箱  
「你不怕嗎？」知秀冷笑了一下搖了搖頭，果然剛出社會的小夥子沒經過磨練還想來威脅人真的不行  
「我怕什麼」小夥子還得意洋洋地笑著晃了晃手機  
「很多啊，在那麼高樓層拍照很不容易吧，一失足不只摔傷腿，可能連命都掉了，還有頒獎典禮後台，你是偽造身分吧，就算有記者證也不可能輕易進到演員休息室啊」一聽到知秀的話，小夥子的手停在半空中，一時之間做不出任何反應  
「你真以為這世道這麼簡單啊」知秀微微傾身向前，手抵在桌上，順便拿起桌上的拿鐵喝了一口，在確定了眼前的人並不是想威脅他們的人身安全後，知秀便確定桌上的飲料沒有被加了不該加的東西  
「小子，去練練再來吧，就算你真的一爆成名又如何，你有自信可以一直這樣過活嗎？」  
知秀沒等恍神的小夥子回過神來，向他露出一個晃眼的笑容後就起身離開

知秀走出咖啡廳後臉上的表情瞬間變得冰冷，雖然在小夥子面前話說得很滿，但這只能用來嚇唬這種沒經過社會歷練的人，若他沒回心轉意，而是打算繼續跟蹤他們得到更多籌碼，那到時候就不是這麼容易就能解決的，知秀心裡也很清楚，想要消除這些危機，那只有一條路…  
知秀揉了揉眉心，看了眼手錶後發現沒時間思考人生了，立刻打檔把車駛入車道  
知秀才剛走進攝影棚就看到已經結束工作的圓佑朝自己走來，在圓佑開口抱怨之前就先把自己剛剛順路買的美式咖啡塞到他手中，拿出平板確認一下工作的部分都結束後，帶著圓佑跟工作人員們打了招呼，就出了攝影棚打算回家  
「剛剛去哪了」  
「臨時有事回了趟公司，還好嗎？」  
「嗯，就是沒看到你」  
「沒事，今天沒有其他工作了，回家嗎？」  
「好」

知秀做好飯從廚房裡出來時，圓佑站在陽台上抽菸，他其實很少抽菸，只有在心情不好或煩躁時抽上一根，主要是因為知秀不喜歡煙味，所以每次抽完菸他都在陽台上多停留十分鐘才進門  
圓佑進門後又先去沖了澡讓自己身上味道消失後，才到餐桌旁坐下，以知秀細嚼慢嚥的速度也已經吃掉半碗飯，他也知道他不該在這種時間出去抽菸，但他總是掛心著知秀下午消失的事，總覺得知秀瞞著他什麼  
「為什麼抽菸？」  
「心情很糟」  
「你明明就知道我在煮飯」知秀進廚房煮飯時還特地去跟在打遊戲的圓佑說，叮嚀他注意時間，沒想到居然會等到抽菸的圓佑  
「我說了我心情很糟」  
「所以你就在吃飯時間去抽菸？」  
桌邊陷入一陣沉默，兩人都知道這個時機點不是他們能任性吵架的時候，但兩人怒氣都已經被激起，也沒有那麼容易消  
知秀吃完飯輕輕擦了擦嘴把空碗放進洗碗槽裡就往房裡去，剩圓佑自己一個人坐在桌邊呆呆地望著根本沒吃幾口的飯  
明明是對知秀的關心為什麼說不出口，為什麼明明知道他不是回公司卻不想問理由  
圓佑無力地把臉埋進雙手中，後悔著自己的作為卻又不想成為低頭道歉的那個

圓佑剛把最後一個洗好的碗放進烘碗機裡按下按鈕，就看到知秀揹著後背包從房裡出來  
「你要出去？」  
「我去明浩那裡住兩天，之後有個作品可能會再跟明浩合作，我去跟他談談」  
「為什麼不先跟我說」  
「你這兩天的行程順榮會帶你」  
「洪知秀，你真的要走？」  
「嗯」  
「為什麼不告訴我？」  
「圓佑…我有時候也需要時間靜一靜，我兩天後就回來，不會有事別擔心」  
知秀輕抓圓佑的衣角，並在他嘴角印下一吻後就繞過他去玄關換鞋，圓佑本想抓住知秀不讓他走，但不知道是有意或無心，知秀的手微微錯開了  
圓佑被激起怒意後訊息素控制不住就發散在空氣中，圓佑雖然厭惡，但他有意想用訊息素留下知秀，但知秀並沒有理會他，早在被他影響前知秀就已經拿著背包關上大門

知秀沒想到他們再次見面會變成這個樣子，圓佑從門外急急忙忙衝進來，臉上的妝髮都還沒卸，一看就知道是通告一結束就匆忙趕來  
一進門就看到知秀躺在病床上對著他笑，圓佑突然覺得又生氣又無奈，今天的通告是可視電台，這對圓佑來說不難，但他再進棚前一刻得知說要去明浩那裡住兩天的人住到醫院去了，心裡就算慌張，圓佑也只能乖乖等通告結束才到趕醫院來  
「好點了嗎？」圓佑站在知秀病床尾不敢過去，就算過了兩天，他也沒忘他們分開的時候並不愉快  
「沒事，就是小感冒」知秀看出圓佑的猶豫，朝他招招手讓他到自己身邊來  
「小感冒還需要住院？」一站到知秀床邊，還插著點滴的手就自發纏了上來握住圓佑的手  
「別說了，這哥去我家根本就是找死，整天躺在地上思考人生，也不想想我家地板是大理石，天氣那麼冷，不感冒他還是人嗎？」  
看出兩人氛圍不對勁的明浩放下正在玩著遊戲的手機，站起身拍拍圓佑的肩膀之後就往外走去，給他們倆人留點空間  
「對不起」圓佑拉過明浩剛剛坐過的椅子坐下，雙手握著知秀的手道歉  
「我有點冷」知秀顧左右而言他，並不是不想接受圓佑的道歉，他清楚那天晚上兩人都有錯，兩人都將自己的情緒帶到對方身上  
圓佑聽懂知秀話裡的意思，從大衣裡拿出自己的暖暖包放到知秀手上，又空出一隻手去握住輸液管雖然知道作用不大，但他的動作卻溫暖了知秀的心，圓佑側身靠在病床邊，讓知秀靠在他的肩膀上  
「我出院就回家」身體變暖的知秀，倦意漸漸湧了上來，他趁眼睛還沒閉上前低低吐了一句  
「知勳怎麼說？」圓佑從知秀懶懶的語調就知道他想睡了，一手撫上知秀凌亂的頭髮，一邊釋出訊息素讓戀人心情更平穩  
「可能再住個兩天」知秀把圓佑還握在輸液管上的手抓進手中放在胸前  
「我明天畫報拍攝脫不開身，後天我把事前會議推了來接你回家」圓佑展開手掌像哄小孩一樣輕輕拍著知秀，直到知秀平穩的呼吸聲傳來

「圓佑…」知秀眼前一片黑暗，只見遠處有一個明亮的光點，伸手就想要抓住它，口中卻不自覺地喊出圓佑的名字  
「哥…知秀哥…」知秀被喊醒，醒來卻發現全身是汗，紊亂的呼吸還平息不了，本來還站在一旁檢查數據的知勳急忙跑過來順著知秀的背  
「哥還好嗎？」  
「最近總是夢到一些不太好的事」知秀揉了揉眉心，想讓從噩夢中驚醒的頭痛緩一緩  
「圓佑他知道嗎？」知勳知道知秀去見了那個記者的事，也知道知秀一直對兩人關係公不公開這件事很苦惱，或許是同為omega的關係，有些事情知秀反而會對知勳傾吐  
「不知道…」  
「哥是壓力太大了，但這種事也是哥要想清楚才行，我們都幫不了你，我會多給哥一顆藥，幫你安定心神，不會傷身的」  
尤其最近這些事讓本來就忙得不可開交的知秀又多了一件傷神的事，才會讓情緒管理一直很優秀的知秀想要找到一個避風港，但卻沒辦法跟平時最信任的戀人討論這件事  
「別讓圓佑知道」  
「哥…」  
「我說了算」  
「好吧」  
知勳在知秀的病歷表上寫了寫，叮嚀了知秀幾句，又多在病房裡多待一下，直到剛剛出去處理事情的明浩回來才離開

「查到了嗎？」圓佑邊拉開咖啡廳椅子，邊問著坐在對面的人  
「那天他們的確見過面，但確切談了什麼只有他們自己清楚，也不知道是誰威脅誰」順榮翻著手上的資料，是圓佑和知秀吵架那天下午這間咖啡廳的監視器截圖，上面可以清楚的看到知秀和那名記者，但從兩人見面到結束，都沒能看出不對勁的端倪  
「辛苦你了」  
「全圓佑」圓佑已經拉開椅子準備起身離開，順榮喊住他  
「你最好好好跟知秀哥談，如果沒弄好，也許…」  
圓佑回過頭來看著他多年好友，總是擺出一副調兒啷噹模樣的他卻少數的面色凝重，一點都不像是在開玩笑，他和知秀是怎麼走過來的只有這群好友看在眼裡，自然是不希望他們走到悲傷的結局，而且知秀從倫敦回來後雖然對他跟以前一樣，但圓佑總是覺得他們之間像是生出了一道無形的牆  
「我知道了，謝啦」收到好友的擔心，圓佑此刻卻像鬆了一口氣，拍拍好友的肩踏著輕快的腳步離去

07.

三天後，知秀終於得到知勳的允許，才讓圓佑來醫院把自己帶回家，因為之前情緒不太穩定，知勳硬是多留知秀一天下來觀察，讓本來都已經推掉會議的圓佑反而多了一天假  
圓佑牽著知秀走進屋裡，才剛把帶回來的東西放在客廳，圓佑一用力就把知秀扯進懷裡，整個鼻腔都充滿藥水味他也不在意  
「知秀，對不起，那天是我不對，但…」看著懷中面色蒼白的知秀，圓佑疼惜的摸了摸他的臉頰  
「你可以告訴我你們那天談了什麼嗎」圓佑為了想從知秀嘴裡聽到答案，不讓知秀察覺的默默釋放著自己的訊息素  
「你知道了？我…」知秀一臉為難，他的欲言又止反而讓圓佑更加懷疑他和記者做了什麼交易  
「有什麼事不能跟我說」知秀開始想要掙脫圓佑的懷抱，但他才發現他剛剛太專注在思考該如何應付圓佑卻沒有注意到自己已經被訊息素影響到雙腿發軟  
「不是…我需要時間想清楚」圓佑一手固定著知秀的腰不讓他掙脫，一手扶著知秀的後腦勺直接吻了過去  
「等你想清楚了再跟我說，好嗎？」  
圓佑相信知秀不會做出什麼不利自己的事，但他怕知秀在保護他的同時不顧自己的安危，同時他也怕知秀會為了保他的前途不惜離開他，圓佑在演藝圈也不是一天兩天了，類似的事件層出不窮，但不知道為什麼他覺得知秀這次心情顯得特別不安及煩躁，更有種特別瞞著他的感覺  
換個角度想，可能是因為之前的記者拍到的都只是他們同進同出的畫面，比這次的殺傷力小很多，前幾次都只是被爆料同進同出甚至同居，就近照顧的理由都可以輕鬆呼攏過去，但要是這次的事情被爆出來殺傷力非同小可，而且現在圓佑又是在風尖浪口上，也不難想到為什麼知秀要如此費心處理這件事

關於公不公開他們的關係這件事，在圓佑出道前他們兩個人花了近乎一個月的時間磨合，圓佑自然是不在意，畢竟那時候的自己連能不能成功都沒有把握，更何況圓佑本來就不把這種問題放在心上，就算是現在，他已經是家喻戶曉的影帝，他還是不太在乎，誰說他是影帝就不能談戀愛，對象甚至是一路陪著自己的知秀  
但知秀的想法跟圓佑卻完全相反，就工作方面來看，不只一舉一動都會受到大家關注，更容易被彼此的關係束手束腳，若是出了事兩人都不好辦，而就私人感情而言，知秀不想要把感情攤在陽光下，不僅更容易受到別人挑撥，也等於是把弱點攤在陽光之下，還不如把公私徹底分開來對兩人都好

「圓佑，你真的覺得公開比較好嗎？」知秀剛被清洗完被圓佑抱到床上連衣服都還沒穿上就低低地問了一句  
圓佑沒有馬上回答，而是轉身到衣帽間裡拿前幾天剛洗好的睡衣給知秀穿上  
「我尊重你」圓佑轉身離開房間往客廳去  
「圓佑」知秀看著要離開的圓佑急急地喊了一聲  
「我是認真的想要討論」看著圓佑拿著一瓶冰水進來後又補了一句  
「是那個記者逼你的吧」圓佑沒有靠近床邊，只是拉了個椅子在床尾坐下  
「不是…我是認真在想這件事…」  
「其實我已經不在意了，公不公開，反正我們都會在一起」雖然圓佑平靜地說出這段話，但在知秀聽來有些賭氣的感覺  
「可是…」  
「我知道你怕影響到我的前途，我也知道你不是不想公開，跟自己的愛人在一起，誰不想要昭告天下我擁有了他，這些我不在乎我都不在乎，我只在乎你」看半躺在床上的知秀沒有反應，圓佑忍住想要衝過去抱住他的衝動，誠實地把自己的感受說出來  
「我怕你因為公開受到傷害，怕你因此受到攻擊，怕你被別人盯上」  
「怕你…因為我出事」最後說出這句話時圓佑不敢看知秀，只能低著頭盯著自己的腳趾尖  
聽到最後知秀還是忍不住眼淚，他抬起頭來想要阻止眼淚奪眶而出，卻對上圓佑站在遠處不敢靠近的眼神  
「過來…還要我說…」  
知秀張開雙手跟圓佑討抱，圓佑沒控制好力道收緊懷抱，像是要把知秀揉進自己身體裡，知秀讓眼淚順著臉龐留下滴在圓佑胸前，在他抬起頭時圓佑胸前已經被浸濕一大片，無辜的朝圓佑笑笑因為剛剛換上的新衣服等下又要再換一件了

隔天一大早兩人又為了工作開始奔波，今天的工作是雜誌拍攝，雖說只是一般的拍攝工作，但知秀心裡還是隱隱的不安，因為今天的合作對象，正是前陣子因為電影大紅而再次站上演藝高峰的尹淨漢  
「知秀，圓佑你們來啦」知秀帶著圓佑踏進攝影棚時就看到已經化完妝的淨漢朝他們的方向走來，還給了知秀一個大大的擁抱，知秀和淨漢不是不熟，只是知秀一直對淨漢抱有一定的敵意，就算在上次合作之前兩人早有過淵源  
放開知秀後，淨漢攀住圓佑肩膀在他耳邊說了幾句話，拍拍他的肩之後瀟灑地轉身離去  
「他跟你說了什麼」這個有著宣示主權的動作讓知秀的小脾氣又上來了，即使知道對方可能不是有意的，但他還是忍不住  
「叫我晚上去他家一趟」圓佑看著吃著醋的可愛知秀，沒忍住手就朝他的頭上伸去卻被對方避開  
「去他家幹嘛？」圓佑推著知秀進到他的專屬化妝間，把門反鎖住，不讓任何人進來，知秀才抓住他的手質問著  
「我上次有東西落在他那邊了」  
「什麼時候？你什麼時候又去他家？他今天不會帶來嗎？」  
「不是…上次在倫敦，淨漢哥說他無聊，我借他我就的遊戲機，但後來發生了那些事，我到現在才想起來，晚上你先回去，我拿完東西立刻回去，等我吃飯，好嗎？」拍攝時間將近，外面的人已經開始敲門詢問他們為什麼鎖門  
「我能說不好嗎」說完知秀在圓佑肩上印下一吻，那個是剛剛淨漢手放過的位置

知秀今天一整天都沒什麼事，都待在攝影棚裡盯著自家戀人的拍攝工作，雖說公歸公私歸私，但圓佑今天的心情看起來特別好，尤其是淨漢跟他說完話後，平常不常上揚的嘴角今天卻時不時微笑著，眼看已經拍到最後一套服裝，看到剛從更衣間走出來的圓佑，知秀差點無法管理自己的表情，純黑色的西裝外套，深V開到胸口，裡面什麼都沒穿，圓佑裝作沒看到知秀眼裡快噴出來的火，自顧自的跟淨漢哥聊得開心  
本來只注意自家戀人的知秀卻被淨漢吸引了視線，鬆垮的絲質白襯衫穿在他身上，胸前的扣子還被解開了幾個，鎖骨的部分還被印上一個唇印形狀的紋身貼紙，兩人站在攝影機前協調著等下要擺的動作，知秀越看覺得他們兩人越般配，到最後甚至連最後一套的拍攝都沒看，自己一個人躲在圓佑的更衣室裡

「你家那位看來吃了不少醋，回去好好哄」淨漢餘光瞄到知秀關上門的那一瞬間，立刻拍著圓佑的背笑了出來  
「托淨漢哥的福」  
「東西拿一拿，線早點收一收吧，我還想跟他作朋友呢」  
「知道了」  
「想好了嗎？」  
「差不多了」  
「需要幫忙隨時說啊，你勝澈哥可愛這種了」  
「知道了，事情結束再請你們吃飯」  
「你欠我們可多了，你要是害我失去朋友我真的不饒你」  
「那就祝我成功囉」  
聽著攝影師的指示，兩人又再次投入拍攝，知秀坐在圓佑接受化妝的椅子上，看著鏡中的自己顯得毫無元氣，知秀輕輕嘆了一口氣，昨天若不是圓佑後來又抓著他親親抱抱，肯定又是個不眠夜

圓佑結束拍攝工作後直接到更衣室裡找人，知秀只是淡淡地看了他一眼就把位子讓給他卸妝換衣服，靠在門邊回著公司的訊息，只見淨漢已經換好便服從他的更衣室裡出來，一樣站在門口等著在整理東西的經紀人  
「知秀」淨漢看著知秀盯著他發呆，就叫了一聲  
「你家很遠嗎？」突然知秀沒來由地問了一句  
「不遠，他很快就會回去」如果崔勝澈沒在我家的話，淨漢默默的在心裡補了一句  
「你…」知秀面對淨漢的坦然突然無話可說，本來打算問出口的話也問不出口了  
「我跟他真的沒什麼，我才看不上他呢」像是知道知秀要問什麼，淨漢毫不猶豫的就說了出口  
「期待吧，知道事實你會嚇一跳的」  
知秀頓時覺得自己才是被蒙在鼓裡的人，原來大家都在瞞著他什麼，有什麼事是不能讓他知道的…

知秀看著圓佑有說有笑的上了淨漢的車，他只能獨自一人開車回他們兩人的住處，今天工作結束的較早回到家後知秀還有一點自己的時間，他換了身輕便的衣服泡了杯咖啡，舒服地坐在沙發上看著書，享受久違的自由時光  
但知秀沒想到自己的情緒會轉變的那麼快，他看了眼掛在牆上的時鐘，現在是晚上八點，他看著親手做的飯在桌上漸漸冷掉，說著等他吃晚餐的人一點消息都沒有，他甩了甩頭想除去腦中那些複雜的想法，他最終起身去盛飯，他想在飯菜完全冷掉之前先餵飽自己  
圓佑是在他洗完澡後回來的，剛踏出浴室的那一秒門口就傳來開門聲，知秀連走出去面對他都不想直接進房間吹頭髮，圓佑自知理虧一進門就立刻找到知秀從身後抱住他  
「對不起」  
「遊戲玩著就忘記時間了」  
「你去他家玩遊戲？」  
「勝澈哥在…」  
「勝澈怎麼會在他家？」  
「這…」  
「怎樣？」  
「淨漢哥和勝澈哥…很久之前就在一起了」  
「為什麼不告訴我？」  
「勝澈哥說越少人知道越好」  
「每次都這樣，我都是最後知道的人」  
「知秀…」  
「你出去，我不想看到你」  
「你別…」  
「出去」

知秀把圓佑趕出房間，獨自一人低著頭坐在床邊，連圓佑吃完飯躡手躡腳地走進來查看知秀的狀況時，看到的還是這一個畫面  
「知秀…」圓佑輕手輕腳爬上床，再次把知秀擁住懷中  
「我不是故意的…我真的沒注意到時間，是我的錯，你可以怪我，但別不理我，好不好？」知秀沒有任何動作，但環著知秀腰的手，卻漸漸被眼淚打溼  
「淨漢哥和勝澈哥的事，真的是勝澈哥叫我保密的，也是為了保護淨漢哥，這件事越少人知道越好，所以我才一直沒跟你說」知秀還是沒回話，但他的雙手覆上圓佑的手臂緊緊抓著，圓佑抓著他的手輕輕的婆娑著  
「寶貝…我錯了，原諒我好嗎？」眼見知秀開始動搖，圓佑抱著知秀晃了起來  
「飯吃了嗎？」知秀掙脫了圓佑鎖住自己的雙手，把臉上的淚水擦乾便又重新縮回床邊坐著  
「吃了，冷掉了也好吃，你做的都好吃」重新把人抱在懷裡，感受著他暖暖的體溫，圓佑突然覺得歲月靜好也不過如此

隔天一大早知秀是在圓佑懷裡被太陽曬醒的，因為昨晚的事圓佑一直哄著知秀，兩人就這樣一起躺在床上睡著了，圓佑好像是後來又醒來才去洗澡，但圓佑也忙了一整天，躺上床一沾到枕頭就睡著了，以至於睡前本該拉上的窗簾沒人去動它  
知秀把圓佑環在自己腰上的手臂拉開，拉上窗簾後縮在窗邊的單人沙發上滑著一大早的新聞，滑著滑著就發現了一個不太對勁的新聞，發布時間是三分鐘前，知秀還懷疑自己是不是自己看錯，拿著手機看著那則新聞發呆過了一陣子，預想中的電話就打了進來  
「知秀」電話一接起來就聽到對方低沉又急忙的聲音  
「我看到了」知秀冷靜的回著對方話，邊走出房間以免吵到圓佑  
「你…還好吧」  
「嗯，我知道了，你們的事」  
「你知道了就好，我會壓下來，你別擔心了」  
「勝澈，能查查是誰發的嗎？」  
「你怕又是他嗎？我會幫你查的，消息出來跟你說，你們今天沒行程吧，帶圓佑過來一趟」  
「知道了，等他醒吧」  
「知秀，對不起…」  
「沒關係的，我和圓佑的事你也很晚才知道啊，一報還一報沒事」  
「找時間讓你跟淨漢一起吃個飯」  
「別帶圓佑」  
「為什麼？」  
「他昨天跟你們玩得那麼爽，換我出去浪」  
「好」勝澈爽朗的笑聲從手機另一邊傳來  
電話掛斷後，知秀把電話拿離耳邊，螢幕上又跳回本來瀏覽中的新聞頁面，照片裡還沒全黑的天空映著餘暉，照片裡的兩個人肩並肩走著，不知道聊到什麼淨漢的臉上全是笑容，放在網頁最底部的一張照片是兩人在家樓下等電梯的照片，不知怎的淨漢的手放在圓佑肩上，可能是角度的關係，兩人看起來很像…在接吻

「知秀」圓佑醒來後第一件事就是確認今天的新聞大事，當他又看到自己的名字高高的掛在上面，他就知道他又沒好事了，摸了摸旁邊的床位，已經沒了戀人的體溫，他急急忙忙地就跑出房門，他怕知秀又再次逃跑了，幸好他還在，一看到站在咖啡機前的知秀，圓佑撲了上去從身後把人緊緊抱住  
「怎麼了？」知秀摸摸環在自己腰上的手  
「怕了？」見身後的人不回話知秀把手拉開轉過身去主動抱住圓佑  
「嗯」圓佑感受著知秀的主動，心情漸漸地平復下來，他才低低地回答一句  
「醒了就整理一下吧，吃飽去公司一趟」  
「勝澈哥想要幹嘛」話才剛說出口圓佑就緊張的看著知秀  
「我不知道，他叫我們都過去」  
他們一抵達公司就看到崔勝澈坐在自己的總裁椅上翹著腳喝咖啡，一看就知道在等他們，其實勝澈叫他們來沒什麼目的，甚至不是因為今早爆出的緋聞，只是找個藉口見見平常見不到的兩個大忙人，雖然前一天他已經見過圓佑了，但他覺得還是有必要跟知秀說清楚

雖然這次的風波雙方都否認，但網路上的論戰卻不停，淨漢和圓佑在工作多多少少還是受到了點影響，圓佑當然樂得輕鬆，權當自已是意外得到的假日再過，休息將近一個多禮拜，整天都待在家裡跟知秀纏綿，反正圓佑休假，知秀也沒什麼事要做，小倆口根本把這當蜜月旅行在過了  
如果說圓佑的心情是完全放鬆的話，那知秀可以說是處於一個不安的狀態，知秀時不時還是會上網搜關於圓佑的消息，因此那些罵名自己看了不少，除了替自家戀人抱屈，更多是對於接下來工作的擔心  
「又在想什麼？」圓佑把剛泡好的咖啡放在矮桌旁，知秀身上只蓋著一條厚重的毛毯縮在單人沙發上發呆，聽到圓佑的聲音也只是回過頭笑了一下，並沒有回答他  
圓佑正打算貼過去親親他的戀人，但放在桌上的手機卻好死不死的響起來，知秀看了一眼來電顯示毫不猶豫就接起來  
「怎麼了？」  
「別忘了你們過幾天進組，明浩有跟你們說吧」  
「有」  
「好，別忘了就好」  
「知道了」  
圓佑貼在身邊其實已經把對話過程聽了個透徹，但他想聽聽他戀人甜膩的嗓音  
「勝澈哥說什麼？」  
「叫你下禮拜記得進組」  
「知道了，我的經紀人」  
隨後就直接把知秀從沙發上抱起往床的方向去

08.

距離新戲開拍已經過了一個月，新劇題材只是個清新的現代愛情劇，對圓佑來說沒太大的困難，因為每天片場與家裡兩點一線的生活，知秀也樂得輕鬆，每天看著圓佑拍戲，陪上班陪下班陪吃飯，還要陪睡覺，但因為這整部戲都是待在首爾的拍，就算兩人就算忙到暈頭轉向，只要回家溫存一會對兩人都是最好的紓壓方式，對於隨時能回家這點，兩人還是感到十分滿意的  
今天一早醒來時，知秀就收到公司的訊息，要他回公司處理一些事，讓他送圓佑去片場後就回公司一趟，知秀不悅的皺了皺眉頭，他想到昨天跟工作人員確認今天工作時，圓佑今天要拍的戲是一場落水戲，雖然是在還算安全的室內游泳池，但每次圓佑有這種戲比較危險的動作戲要拍時，知秀總是習慣會在一旁盯著，所有細節都要由自己一一確認過，就怕他出什麼意外  
「圓佑，起床了」知秀做好早餐，親了親圓佑的額頭，幫他順了順睡亂的頭髮  
「要知秀抱」圓佑連眼睛都沒睜開，雙手大張等著知秀投入自己的懷抱  
知秀也只是意思意思的抱了圓佑一下就離開了，知秀一離開圓佑立刻就坐起身來，不知道從什麼時候開始，只要是知秀來叫圓佑起床，就一定是這樣的模式，知秀就像是圓佑的人體鬧鐘，只要感受到知秀的體溫後，頭腦自動就變得清醒，圓佑拍了拍自己的臉頰，又在床上坐一會讓腦袋整理好今天要做的事後，才起床準備  
「我送你去片場後要回公司一趟」圓佑才剛在桌邊坐下，知秀就直接說道  
「好」  
「不問為什麼嗎？」  
「也是時候回去一趟了，我們都多久沒進公司了」  
「也是，但勝澈也沒說叫我回去幹嘛」  
「能幹嘛，聊天吧，聽說淨漢哥也進新戲了」  
「原來是我們社長大人孤單了啊」  
「沒事的，落水戲我也不是第一次拍，放心去吧」  
知秀沒說圓佑也知道他在擔心什麼，平時交代回公司也不見知秀問原因，可見原因只有一個，就是他擔心今天的戲份，其實圓佑也已經習慣有知秀陪在身邊，但社長大人叫人了，總不能跟社長大人對著幹吧  
就算圓佑比知秀晚開始吃飯，但他還是比知秀還早吃完，把碗稍微洗過放進洗碗機裡，圓佑就先就進房換衣服準備了

等知秀整理好進到房間，他就看到圓佑幫他拿好要穿的衣服放在床上，圓佑已經好整以暇的坐在單人沙發上玩著手機遊戲，知秀隨手拿起衣服看了看便覺得有些疑惑，比起他平常穿的衣服，今天圓佑幫他挑的衣服顯得有點正式了  
「怎麼了？」圓佑感受到知秀的目光，眼睛都沒離開過螢幕，低著頭就問著  
「不覺得太正式了嗎？」知秀拿著衣服在胸前比劃著，還想進衣帽間裡挑輕便一點的衣服，卻被圓佑阻止  
「不是要去公司嗎？正式點好」  
雖然知秀覺得圓佑的舉動有些奇怪，而且對他這種行動感到不解，但他還是照圓佑的意思穿上為他準備的衣服，畢竟常穿的衣服也有可能看膩，偶爾來點不同的小情趣也無妨

知秀送完圓佑在片場稍微確認過設施及流程後才離開，到公司時已經接近中午，一走進社長辦公室就看到崔勝澈已經準備好兩個高級便當等著他的到來，知秀無奈的笑笑拉開椅子就坐在他對面等著他說話，勝澈也沒讓他失望，從他坐下來到吃完飯，勝澈的嘴幾乎沒停過，說著這一個月來公司發生的大小事，雖然知秀和圓佑不怎麼管，但至少這間公司是他們三個人一起做出來的，兩人也都持有一些公司的股份  
另外讓知秀覺得更頭痛的事，得知勝澈和淨漢的關係後，勝澈跟他抱怨的內容就多了一項，勝澈說著淨漢進組後已經一個多月沒見到人，除了在某個晚上突然打開他家大門要求一個臨時標記後，匆匆忙忙地又離開，從睡夢中被吵醒的勝澈只能呆呆地站在空曠的客廳望著剛剛被關上的門，懷疑剛剛自己抱在懷裡的人是真的出現了，還是他在夢遊  
本以為聽勝澈說完知秀就能走人，沒想到勝澈硬是留他下來，說讓他去練習室看看最近剛簽的小朋友，去看他們上演技課，說他們還欠些火候，練習總是嘻嘻哈哈，叫他扮黑臉去罵罵人，畢竟他是知名經紀人，小朋友看到他這種名人才會懂得收斂，知秀嘴裡罵著說這什麼不三不四的東西，但他還是乖乖應下，吃飽飯後還是下樓去盯著小朋友們練習，勝澈在他離開辦公室前還特別交代他，罵完人記得回他這裡一趟，他有東西要給他

知秀再次打開社長辦公室的門時差點沒直接暈倒，又是一桌滿滿的下午茶，他脫口而出說怎麼會現在才知道自家社長原來每天都過著如此奢華的生活，勝澈不甘示弱的說這些都是為你準備的你以為我喜歡吃嗎，知秀想想也是勝澈本就不是喜歡吃甜食的人，朝他抱歉地笑笑  
知秀從坐下到現在已經過了十分鐘，平常他最愛的馬卡龍放在他面前，他到現在都還沒動過一口  
「這不是還有順榮幫你盯著嗎」勝澈發現知秀的心不在焉，敲了敲桌面讓他回過神來  
「順榮有去？」  
「我沒跟你說嗎？我忘了哈哈哈」  
發現自己忘記交代事情的勝澈尷尬地笑笑並拿了手機給知秀看剛剛順榮傳來的照片，明明是圓佑要拍落水戲，卻是順榮穿著泳褲跟一身正裝的圓佑拍照，因為今天天氣有些冷圓佑身上還披著毛毯，順榮卻是光著膀子還渾身濕漉漉的  
兩人看著照片吐槽了好久，知秀點開手機聊天室的頁面，傳了幾句話過去叫順榮小心一點，注意好圓佑，就放下心來繼續與勝澈吃著點心談天說地

知秀把眼前的甜點全都掃空，站起身來拍拍手準備離開，眼見勝澈正在講電話，走過去拍拍忙碌的人用動作示意勝澈他要離開了，卻被勝澈慌慌忙忙拉住他的動作嚇到  
「等一下…」勝澈用手摀住手機，出聲阻止知秀離開，知秀點點頭就放下手中的包包，並示意讓勝澈先講完電話  
知秀才剛拿起手機就看到浮在手機畫面上的第一條訊息  
“知秀哥，出事了，圓佑哥…”  
知秀剛看到訊息的當下，臉瞬間變得蒼白，愣在原地，勝澈剛好掛斷電話，看著知秀不尋常的動作，勝澈立刻搶過知秀緊握在手中的手機一看  
「知秀…沒事的…圓佑不會有事的…」勝澈看了一眼，眉頭皺了皺，把知秀扶到一旁的沙發上坐下  
「我先打給順榮，順便叫司機備車」  
「我要自己去」知秀一個起身就要往門外去，顫抖的雙手出賣的他一點都無法冷靜的事實  
「你這狀態怎麼開車，讓司機送你去，我跟著」勝澈抓住知秀，在他手裡塞了杯熱拿鐵安撫他，勝澈開始打電話聯絡大大小小的事

知秀和勝澈坐在勝澈的司機開的車後座，知秀焦慮地一直看著手機確認沒有新的消息，勝澈則是從上車之後電話沒停過，知秀雙眼空洞地望著窗外，看著隨著車速倒退的風景，他開始後悔了，他應該要拒絕勝澈的邀約的  
正值下班時間，他們的車塞在車陣中慢慢行進著，不知什麼時候勝澈已經掛斷電話，一旁的知秀還是焦慮地望著窗外，希望能快點趕到醫院  
車子剛剛轉過一個路口，知秀就覺得不太對勁，醫院的方向明明不該在這裡轉彎的…  
「不是應該直走嗎？」知秀傾身向前靠在駕駛座邊問著司機  
「社長叫我走這裡」司機表示不知情，他只是照著勝澈的吩咐走而已  
知秀回頭看坐在一旁的勝澈，卻發現勝澈已經靠著窗邊陷入淺眠  
知秀就算在心急還是相信勝澈的，至少他不會拿人命開玩笑，看著勝澈放鬆的樣子，知秀也漸漸冷靜下來，仔細想了想今天發生的所有事，嘴邊突然勾起淡淡一笑，本來不安的坐姿，突然放鬆似的往後一靠，把頭靠著窗邊，也閉上眼睛小憇

「勝澈哥他們出發了，權順榮你快點」圓佑看了眼手機剛收到的訊息，從椅子上跳起來用力地打了坐在身旁的人  
「你急什麼，現在出發剛好趕上塞車，沒一兩個小時到不了的」坐在椅子上打瞌睡的人突然被嚇醒差點從椅子上掉下來，甚至飆出髒話  
「管你的，叫你動作快點就快點」圓佑站起身整理個衣服，不安地在走道上走來走去  
「都整理好了，是要我弄什麼啦」順榮被圓佑弄醒也不打算再休息了，站起身來看了看都準備好的東西，嘟嘟囔囔了幾句又坐下  
「全圓佑，你別緊張」知勳從裡面走出來，拿了杯咖啡塞到圓佑手中  
「我沒…」圓佑正打算否認就被知勳推著進到房間裡坐下  
「你休息一下，頭髮都亂了，重新整理一下」知勳指指鏡子，圓佑看著自己被風吹亂的頭髮嘆了口氣又點點頭  
「外面我們會弄好的，你把你自己準備好吧」知勳拍拍好友的肩膀讓他放鬆心情就跑到外面去了  
圓佑一個人在房間裡看著鏡子裡身著體面卻看起來有些狼狽的自己，用雙手拍了拍臉讓自己清醒一點，拿起桌面上的髮蠟把頭髮重新抓了一次，看了眼被自己丟在一旁的唇膏，想了想還是幫自己補了一點唇色上去，才不至於那麼蒼白

知秀坐在車上看著天色漸漸變暗，看著車子漸漸駛離市區，直到進入一條完全漆黑，只看得到車燈的小路，知秀本來縮在座位上發著呆，車子毫無猶豫的直行，直到看到遠方出現一個亮處，從小光點漸漸放大，知秀看清了那是一棟豎立在草原中的洋房，那棟洋房在四周黑暗的襯托下顯得特別亮  
司機又往前開了一小段路才緩緩停下，勝澈在車子一停下的那瞬間就立刻醒來，知秀本來要伸去叫醒勝澈的手，尷尬地停在半空中，被發現裝睡的勝澈也尷尬地咳了兩聲，聳聳肩示意知秀先開門下車  
知秀才一踏出車外，就看著地面上沿著小徑兩旁擺放的蠟燭恍了神，點亮的蠟燭映出灑落在地上的玫瑰花瓣，知秀回頭一望，他發呆的這一小會兒，司機已經把車開走，勝澈也早已不見身影，只剩知秀自己一人站在草地上，不知如何是好的他只好抬起腳步往前走去

知秀才剛碰到門把，門就自己打開，一打開就看到一張被放大裱框起來的相片，照片裡的自己笑到幾乎看不見眼睛，那年的自己十八歲，照片裡的圓佑也笑到整個臉都皺在一起  
那天是他們確定關係後第一次約會，還記得他們去看了場展覽，展場旁邊有個大草原，在路邊有個小販在賣給小孩子吹泡泡用的玩具，那時也不知道怎麼想的，他和圓佑兩人玩心四起，用了一整個下午在草原上吹著泡泡  
知秀還沉浸在回憶中，回想著過去簡單的生活讓他覺得有些鼻酸，把視線移開才發現不只這張照片，四周有著大小不一的照片，都是他們一起生活過的紀錄，有慵懶的早晨，有熾熱的眼神，還有海邊的寧靜，最大的共同點就是每一張照片都是出自圓佑之手，每張照片都是他親手拍下的

知秀把大廳繞過一圈，發現今天的主人公都還沒現身，他也不急，就繼續在一樓隨意晃著，他繞過客廳，發現有個通往後花園的門被開了一半，透光的白色紗簾被風吹的一晃一晃地，刺眼的燈光從紗簾背後映照到知秀腳下，知秀伸手輕輕推開門  
「知秀哥…」此起彼落的喊聲，來自於認識許久的弟弟們，就連勝澈不知道什麼時候也已經換上正裝加入他們的行列，連在外地拍戲的淨漢都來了  
他們每人手中都拿著一朵紅玫瑰，知秀邁步向前，玫瑰被一朵朵交到他手上，直到他走到圓佑面前，圓佑笑著看著他，將手上的最後一朵玫瑰交給他，明晃晃的笑容讓知秀瞬間覺得彷彿隔世  
「你…」  
「知秀」  
「我們結婚吧」  
沒有多餘的話語，簡簡單單的一句話，直接打在知秀心上，從十八歲到現在二十八歲，人生中有幾乎三分之一的時間都是跟眼前的人一起度過，知秀腦海中跑過一幕一幕他們相處的過程，從有點陌生到現在成為習慣，所有回憶瞬間湧了上來化成淚水在眼眶打轉  
圓佑沒有跪下，也不是說知秀嫁給我吧，而是簡簡單單一句我們結婚吧，因為他知道這不是知秀希望的方式，每個人在愛情裡都是平等的，就算身體上的基因不允許  
知秀沒有立刻回答，圓佑就靜靜的等著他，看著他的眼眶漸漸變得濕潤，在他覺得知秀眼裡凝聚的水滴都要落下，才換來知秀一個用力地點頭  
圓佑上前將早已準備好的戒指套進知秀手中，把另一枚戒指放到知秀手上，讓知秀幫自己戴上，兩人十指緊扣互相對望著，到最後還是圓佑先上前一步緊緊抱住知秀  
「為什麼我已經預想到了，還是這麼感動」知秀靠在圓佑耳邊小聲說著  
周圍圍繞著弟弟們的歡呼聲，還有開香檳的慶祝聲，忙了一整天的孩子們終於看著有情人終成眷屬，替他們開心之餘，還是先填飽自己肚子重要

難得大家都聚在一起，小酌一杯是免不了的，出社會之後幾乎很少有機會像這樣大家都到齊，知秀和圓佑一起窩在雙人椅上說話，遠處另一張雙人椅則被勝澈和淨漢霸佔，離餐桌不遠處順榮不知道說了什麼跟珉奎大聲辯論著，明浩和知勳則在一旁拍手大笑  
「這樣真好」知秀下意識的摸著剛剛被套上的戒指，視線一直在眼前的人們來回打轉  
「嗯」  
「淨漢怎麼也來了？」  
「淨漢哥是大功臣啊」  
知秀一臉疑問的看著圓佑，圓佑舉起手中新套上的戒指在知秀眼前晃晃，知秀還是不解的搖搖頭  
「我請淨漢哥設計的」  
「所以…」知秀手指著圓佑不知所措停在半空中  
「之前在倫敦的時候…還有上次去淨漢哥家，就是特地去拿這個戒指」  
圓佑握住知秀的手看著在他手上閃耀著的戒指，臉上的笑容一直掛著，知秀卻覺得剛剛止住的淚水又要落下  
「別哭…知秀別哭…我沒怪你」  
察覺到知秀的心情變化，圓佑把知秀攬在懷裡，親親他的額頭，一手撫著他的後背，知秀也主動環住圓佑的腰，一聲聲小小聲地道歉不停傳到圓佑耳裡  
坐在不遠處的淨漢把這幕盡收眼底，心裡了然的笑笑，舉起手中的紅酒向圓佑示意，圓佑也感激地向他點點頭表示感謝

09.

等到大家都飽餐一頓，時間早已接近深夜，大家都是從工作中抽開身來幫忙，眼見時間不早，一一都準備離開，知秀和圓佑站在門口送著一對又一對的人們離開，晃眼間竟突然有種婚宴送客的氣氛  
「知勳，辛苦了」知秀拍拍站在門口等著順榮開車來的知勳  
「知秀哥，過陣子在過來我這裡檢查一下身體吧，總覺得臉色看起來還是有些蒼白」雖然知勳也不想在這大好日子說這些，但看著這哥單薄的身體總覺得不放心  
「知道了，會讓他去的，快回去吧，辛苦啦，改天再請你們一頓大的」  
「全圓佑，你自己說的喔，不許反悔」順榮的聲音隔個車窗都差點震破圓佑的耳膜，換來知勳打開車門後的一陣爆打  
兩人笑聲不停地送走好友，回頭一看兩個弟弟還站在門口研究著他們兩人的照片  
「知秀哥真好看」  
「怎麼從以前就那麼好看」珉奎自己一個人在唱雙簧，明浩只是站在一旁看著漸漸從身後接近他們的哥哥們，珉奎沒察覺地繼續碎碎念，圓佑手都舉起來準備朝珉奎的背打下去，但珉奎突然回頭，他選擇性的忽視圓佑尷尬的搔頭動作，直接面向站在明浩身邊的知秀  
「知秀哥要不要來給我當模特兒」  
「保證一出圖立刻大紅直接輾壓圓佑哥」  
「別鬧了，圓佑哥怎麼可能捨得」明浩終於大笑出來，不停拍著珉奎的背笑著  
「你還是考慮幫我們拍婚紗照吧」圓佑提出了一個比較可行的方法  
「也是不錯…」珉奎用手搔著下巴，已經開始想著該用什麼概念讓他們拍照了  
珉奎最後還是被明浩拖著離開，畢竟兩人明天還要接著拍導戲，不像圓佑他們還有一些時間能休息

最後只剩下勝澈和淨漢還待在後花園裡散步聊天，圓佑環著知秀的腰走近他們  
「淨漢，謝謝你，也對不起」  
「沒事，是我叫他們瞞著你的，這樣好玩多了」  
淨漢露出他一貫狡黠的笑容，在勝澈懷裡笑得開心，知秀也朝勝澈舉了舉杯，雖然他不知道勝澈到底做了什麼事  
「對了，給你們放兩天假，我跟明浩那邊說過了」  
「我知道，剛剛聽說了，謝啦」  
「時間差不多了，我們該走了吧？」  
「我還想喝…」淨漢戀戀不捨的看著手中喝完的紅酒杯，下個瞬間酒杯就被勝澈  
「你明天還要進組呢」淨漢想搶回來的時候，立刻被勝澈阻止  
「那你今天來陪我…」淨漢順勢抱住勝澈在他耳邊小聲說著  
「好，送你回家」勝澈親親淨漢的額頭，兩人同時抬起頭時，發現知秀和圓佑兩人津津有味地盯著他們看，勝澈和淨漢也不尷尬，朝他們揮揮手轉頭就走了

兩人整理完後續回到家裡時，早已夜深，反正勝澈多放他兩天假，他和知秀兩人就當給自己一段調適的時間，圓佑剛洗好澡出來時，知秀已經躲在被窩裡躺好了，只是臉上的紅暈反映著他身體的狀況，空氣中有著微微散發出的雪松味，但濃度不高，圓佑也當沒事就跑去吹頭髮，再回來的時候已經整間房間都充滿雪松味了  
「知秀…」圓佑這才發現大事不妙，一聲聲叫著知秀的名字  
知秀已經陷入沉睡，雖然跟著圓佑拍戲不忙，但時間長，他連續三天都只睡不到五個小時，難得放鬆又加上酒精的作用，讓人特別容易入睡，對身體的反應也沒那麼敏感  
圓佑站在床邊欣賞著因身體不適而囈語著的知秀，穿著成套睡衣的他，今天是沉穩的深藍色，襯得知秀發紅的身體更加誘人，領口已經因為知秀翻身的動作滑下一邊，精緻的鎖骨若隱若現  
圓佑忍的有些辛苦，看著知秀的前額漸漸被汗水浸溼，熟睡的人沒有要醒來的意思，圓佑只好輕手輕腳的爬上床，他的手才剛碰到知秀的胸膛，知秀的手就自動自發的纏了上來，熱得發燙的手掌緊緊攀著唯一的冷源，圓佑一邊解開知秀的睡衣，一邊釋放訊息素安撫著身下的人  
「知秀醒醒」圓佑一手輕拍著知秀的臉頰想把他喚醒，一手卻已經沿著知秀精瘦的腹部往下滑去  
圓佑不喜歡在對方不清醒的時候侵犯對方，就算他們的關係已經維持了那麼多年都一樣，除了不尊重對方之外，私心一點他更想要聽到知秀的回應

知秀在迷迷糊糊中睜開眼睛，首先感受到的是來自身下的快感，而後才漸漸感受到自己不受控的身體正在發燙，等他稍微恢復一點意識，他才發現他雙手攀在圓佑背上用力得抓出痕跡，他像觸電一般的收回手，惹來圓佑的一陣輕笑  
「終於醒了」圓佑在輕吻他耳邊的時候說著，聲音裡浸滿情慾，低沉又沙啞  
發現知秀醒了之後，圓佑手中的動作沒停，撐起身體扣緊知秀的後腦，朝著他漂亮的唇吻去，直到知秀在懷裡因為吸不到空氣而微微掙扎，圓佑才把人放開，圓佑把手中的黏膩抹在知秀的睡衣上，抬起頭看著知秀得逞的笑笑，知秀緩過來後才發現他的睡衣已經被弄髒，他怒視著圓佑，卻換來對方一記綿長的吻  
「我很喜歡這件的說…」知秀看著髒掉的衣服嘆了一聲  
「我再買給你，多買幾件吧，我也喜歡，看起來更美了」圓佑說著話的同時也不忘繼續在知秀身上點著火  
「可以了」知秀摸著圓佑為了新戲修短的頭髮，讓他別再玩弄自己  
「知道了，別急」  
幾次攀上高峰後，知秀終究敵不過睡意沉沉睡去，夢裡全都是兩人在到達頂之時誰都不願示弱的對視，圓佑輕輕地撥開知秀被汗水浸溼的瀏海，身下的動作卻越來越劇烈，知秀像是感受到圓佑的視線，迷濛中他微微張開眼睛望進圓佑蒙上情慾的眼睛，他不自覺地抬起身子吻了下去

圓佑悠悠轉醒，深吸了一口氣，空氣中全都是紅茶和雪松交融後的味道，轉頭看了懷中的人身上的痕跡，果然昨天還是太過分了圓佑心裡想著，輕輕地把手臂從知秀身下抽出，打算去弄點東西好讓戀人醒來時不要炸毛，才剛起身坐在床邊身後便傳來一聲  
「圓佑…」還沒睡醒的知秀用沙啞卻軟黏的語氣叫住圓佑  
「我去弄點吃的，你先睡」圓佑感受到知秀轉身過來圈住自己的腰  
「陪我」  
「我去幫你弄吃的，乖」圓佑回過身去看著睡眼惺忪的知秀，他的眼睛甚至還沒睜開  
「陪我」知秀堅持著，圓佑對這樣撒嬌的知秀沒有辦法只好再次躺回床上，用手環著知秀輕輕拍著後背哄他入睡  
圓佑早已習慣發情期後黏人的知秀，而且平常總是不願休息的他，在發情期過後總是會睡特別久，圓佑這才有時間好好欣賞知秀的睡顏，圓佑看著知秀再次陷入沉睡，這才久違地有時間觀察起知秀秀麗的臉龐  
「我們知秀辛苦了」圓佑趴在知秀枕邊，順著知秀的髮摸著，親親知秀的額頭，戳戳知秀的臉頰，撫著知秀睡著卻還是微微上揚的嘴角  
「別鬧」被吵醒的知秀微微皺眉，手準確無誤地抓住圓佑的手，拉下來抱在懷中  
本打算離開床舖的圓佑乾脆也再次躺下，和知秀一起再次陷入沉睡

知秀是被餓醒的，他動了動身體，發現痠軟得不像話，一拳就朝趴在自己身上的背揮下去，一拳沒醒就再補一拳，直到戀人有了動靜  
「怎麼了？」圓佑趴在知秀身上望著他，眼睛還迷濛不清沒有焦點  
「還問」知秀捲著他的頭髮，語氣裡滿滿都是責怪  
「做狠了，對不起嘛」剛睡醒的圓佑帶著鼻音，聽起來就像是年下戀人特有的撒嬌  
「還毀的我新買的睡衣」知秀看了眼地板上的狼藉，前幾個禮拜剛買的新睡衣被丟在地上，上面還有被蹂躪過後的痕跡  
「你去泡澡吧，我去弄點吃的」圓佑伸手幫知秀按摩著腰部，看知秀打算起身還順便摸了他的翹臀楷了點油  
雖然昨晚圓佑已經幫知秀清理過，但依知秀的習慣清醒後他還會再去洗一次，順便泡個熱水澡，放鬆身體順便可以讓痠痛的身體更舒服，這個還是他們兩人一起度過第一次發情期後，圓佑告訴知秀的小秘訣，那時兩人都還青澀無比，知秀那天早上醒來連下床都有困難，還是圓佑放好熱水抱著知秀到浴室裡去，年輕氣盛的他們差點又在浴室擦槍走火，要不是圓佑體貼知秀的身體，他也不可能把持得住

難得的假日兩人都有屬於自己放鬆的方式，就算起得晚了，吃完飯也不過是下午兩三點，兩人還有大把時間休息，知秀習慣窩在房間裡的單人沙發上看書，圓佑則是會去書房打遊戲，每當圓佑玩累了，會跑到知秀面前，坐在地毯上靠著知秀休息  
「累了？」知秀分神地摸著圓佑沒經過造型的頭髮，抬起頭望著眼前的落地窗，本來還亮著的房間因為太陽漸漸落下而染上一點點橘黃  
「沒有，想你了」圓佑抓住在自己頭上搗亂的手握在手裡把玩著  
「明天的戲準備好了嗎？」  
「明天多休一天，我跟勝澈哥說了，你發情期」  
「就只知道寵我」  
「我不寵你，誰寵你」  
圓佑閉眼靠在沙發上享受的不太強烈的陽光，摸著知秀的手突然想到什麼似的睜開眼睛  
「知秀，我想談談」圓佑坐直身子看著知秀  
「你說」知秀闔起手上的書，也認真地看著圓佑  
「你覺得我們…要公開嗎？」圓佑不太自信地看著知秀，連知秀的手都放開了  
「結婚之後？」  
「嗯」  
「你想公開吧？」知秀單刀直入地問道，他相信圓佑是想要再詢問一次他的意見才會再來問他這個問題  
「是」知秀都不拐彎抹角了，圓佑也沒有隱藏的必要，畢竟他的立場一直都沒有變過  
「知道了，公開吧」知秀反握住圓佑的手，還伸手摸了摸圓佑的臉龐  
「知秀…」圓佑憂心地看著知秀，他怕知秀是因為他的緣故，而強迫自己答應他的要求  
「我早就想過了，你知道我不是隨便答應你的人」知秀拿手上的書輕輕敲了敲圓佑的腦袋

知秀早就想過圓佑會找他談這個問題，雖然知秀整個下午手上都捧著書，但幾個小時過去其實也才翻了幾頁，他一直都在認真想這個問題，所有的利害關係他全部都分析過一次，雖然以他自己的私心，他還是不希望讓大眾注視他們的關係，畢竟兩人都是時常出入公眾場合的人  
但另一方面又想滿足圓佑的願望，圓佑已經為了他隱藏了多年的戀情，圓佑的不安他也能理解，最終讓他下決定的原因意外的是長期以來跟著圓佑的粉絲們，站在粉絲的立場想，知秀覺得他們有得知真相的權利，就算他們可能會因此離去，但知秀認為與其繼續讓他們毫不知情的喜歡圓佑，還不如告訴他們實情，由他們選擇他們要不要留下  
知秀低下身來親親圓佑的額頭，滑下身子讓圓佑抱住自己，圓佑毫不遲疑地掌握主控權，撫著知秀後腦加深這個親吻，雖然說圓佑握著主控權，但比較像是知秀在安撫著圓佑，知秀不疾不徐的回應著圓佑有些急躁的動作，慢慢的把節奏帶回自己身上  
「可以嗎？」  
圓佑怕知秀的身體吃不消，繼續動作前圓佑拉開兩人的距離，看著知秀已經有些迷濛的眼睛問著，知秀不自覺地伸手摸著圓佑的臉，撐起身體就朝圓佑吻去，算是默許了圓佑

等知秀從浴室出來時不見圓佑人影，以為他又回書房打遊戲的知秀沒有在意，直到他弄乾頭髮踏出房間才聞到一陣很淡很淡的煙味，如果不是知秀一走到客廳就看到圓佑站在陽台上，他可能會以為是自己的鼻子出了問題，站在客廳看著外面的圓佑好一會兒，他好像能理解圓佑的心情，像是一種人生的水到渠成，又參雜著許多的得來不易  
「圓佑你不要抽煙了好不好？」知秀身上只穿著輕薄的睡衣就踏出陽台從背後環抱住圓佑，也不管自己剛洗好澡的身上會沾上煙味  
圓佑側過頭看著身後的人，感受著他因為寒冷而輕顫的身體，嘆了口氣把抽到一半的煙放到一旁的菸灰缸掐熄，才轉過身去抱著身後的人  
「進去吧，外面冷」  
「你還沒答應我」懷中的人藉著躲在自己身後，可以靠大衣躲掉大部分的寒風  
「我答應你我少抽點」圓佑撫著緊抱著自己的手，拍拍他要他快回屋裡去  
「不要」見年下戀人不答應自己的要求，知秀的脾氣也倔了起來  
「知秀…」圓佑委屈的叫著知秀的名字，他明明知道自己不常抽煙啊  
「我討厭煙味..」知秀聲音裡混著一絲鼻音，卻被圓佑聽出其中的撒嬌，讓他知道戀人是靠著今天的妥協來要求他了  
「我知道，我盡量好嗎」  
圓佑知道知秀心裡打的算盤，但他腦中只想著如何把知秀帶進屋裡，他怕他們如果在外面繼續待下去，明天懷裡的人可能又要感冒，之後又要長時間拍戲，他的知秀可不能生病，圓佑硬是圈住懷裡的人把人往室內帶，但知秀掙扎著不讓他得逞  
「知秀」圓佑喊的有些急，聲音中有著不容反抗的強硬  
「我想在外面待一下」知秀趁圓佑鬆開自己，跑到圓佑面前拿起圓佑的手環著自己  
「你沒穿外衣」  
「我有你啊」  
眼看鬥不過知秀，圓佑嘆了口氣，只能讓知秀躲在自己的大衣裡，知秀站在自己前方望著遠方已經低垂的夜幕，圓佑低下頭來虔誠地親吻著知秀的耳後，知秀的耳後有一個小小的十字架刺青，那也是圓佑最喜歡吻的地方，感受到耳後傳來的溫度，知秀側過頭看著身後作怪的人，只是微微一笑就放任他去

從17樓高的公寓眺望這繁榮都市的夜景，還尚早的晚間，樓下的車水馬龍、繁鬧喧囂好像都與他們無關，知秀看著看著眼底卻漸漸浮出一層水霧，回想著這幾年來他們歷經過的一切，看似完美卻那麼得來不易  
圓佑從身後觀察的知秀的情緒變化，他怎麼會不懂知秀的心思，就像他踏出陽台抽的那根煙一樣，圓佑只是靜靜地待在他身後緊緊擁著他，等他消化完自己的情緒，圓佑偶爾在頸邊偷個香，直到懷裡的知秀終於願意回過身來鑽進自己懷裡  
「哭了？」  
「沒有」  
知秀耳邊聽到的都是從圓佑胸腔傳來的低沉笑聲，他不服氣地捶了圓佑一下，卻被緊緊地擁進懷裡  
「都過去了，有我在」  
從現在起，我們只享受我們的美好未來

\--END--


End file.
